


What Should Never Be

by Girl_WithTheDirtyMind



Series: Smut, Angst, and Deliciously Dark Plot Lines [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Begging, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Canonical Character Death, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Creampie, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean Talks Dirty, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s10e23 My Brother's Keeper, Escape Attempts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear, Forced Orgasm, Guilty Dean, Helplessness, Home Invasion, Hopeful Ending, Horrified Sam, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Inexperienced OFC, Injury, Intimidation, Lies, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Mark of Cain, Mind Games, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Painful Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Scary Dean Winchester, Sexual Assault, Smut, Squirting Orgasm, Stitches, Tears, Teasing, Threats, Trauma, Trust Issues, Underage Sex, VERY MILD Sub Dean, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, Very Mild Comfort, Violence, Violent Dean, Violent Sex, conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind/pseuds/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean comes crashing into the cabin to save an ungrateful teenage girl who is tied to a bed, he doesn't expect the Mark to flare up like it does - spells bad news for Crystal. . or <em>good</em> news depending on who you are. ;)</p>
<p>Based loosely on 10x23 "Brother's Keeper" please heed trigger warnings - they are layed out in the notes section so you don't walk into something surprising. <3</p>
<p>~Crystal Fic~</p>
<p>Assault - Chpt 1. Recovery - Chpt 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destruction of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!! Okay so everything up until Dean starts to leave the cabin is straight out of 10x23's cabin vamp scene. All the dialogue, all the action, everything. If you ask me, Dean could've done a lot worse than just sass that girl. . what with the Mark on his arm and all - hence the reason for this uncharacteristic partial cannon fic of mine :) 
> 
> Triggers- Rape/Non-con like the tags say, I don't want to give anything away so please just proceed with caution on this one guys. Dean bears the Mark and he is utterly terrifying in this fic - all evil cunning scariness so just be careful out there. There is descriptive subject matter and frightening situations. Personally I don't think it's any worse than the other things I've written, so if you like those then you're golden my friend. ;) 
> 
> Enjoy, enjoy!! <3

Tied to a bed and wondering what became of her best friend Rose last night, Crystal watched with a certain amount of wary relief while a man who said his name was Rudy tried to talk down one of the men who had been holding her captive.

Rudy seemed to be drunk. Or _something_.

He burst through the door with a machete and no plan, that much was clear to Crystal even, a 15 year old high school girl.

She made one mistake. One, and now she was there in some backwoods cabin with a bunch of freaks, she could tell something was wrong with the guys who lived out here, but she couldn’t pinpoint it.

All she knew was that Rose might be dead and she would be next, it was only a matter of time. Rudy, the man who was supposed to be her savior, clearly thought there was only one weirdo here at the cabin. . . If she was gonna die anyway she might as well help him out.

“There’s two of them!” she worked up the courage to yell from her spot on the bed, “I don’t know where the other is, but there is two!” Rudy immediately turned his back on the blonde creep to look at the door.  _Why would he do that?_ Crystal saw it coming before Rudy did it seemed.

Everything happened in an instant.

The blonde man wasted no time in grabbing him from behind and putting a rusty-looking blade to his neck, while a man’s shout followed by a loud thud could be heard on the porch.

Crystal didn’t know where to look, what posed the biggest threat to her now.

Whoever was outside? Or the blonde man with the knife? If only she could get out of those ropes. . . Then she would just run away from all of this and swear to a life of homework and celibacy.

With no warning the flimsy wooden door burst open with a crash loud enough to make her yelp, and revealed a big man wielding a machete. He wore jeans, work boots, and a sturdy blue jacket. That wasn’t what the girl was focused on though. . . It was his _expression_.

So blank and uncaring, almost like he was bored, and when she saw the bright red blood on his blade she couldn’t help but fear him.

Her breath caught in her throat audibly and he turned his gaze on her for a moment, there was judgement in his green eyes, like he wasn’t surprised someone like her got herself in this kind of predicament. _Irritated_ even.

She suddenly felt the chill in the room at her lack of clothing, and she had the bizarre urge to scream, _“I don’t normally look like this! This was all some poorly thought out mistake!”_ but she didn’t. That truly wasn’t the biggest issue in the room.

She couldn’t stop staring at the newcomer, even as Rudy spoke. She couldn’t tear her gaze away, the guy radiated dominance, it was like as soon as he stepped into the room he was in charge.

“ _Deano_. . . This is Reggie, we’re just gonna talk and - and come to an under-understanding!” Rudy was clearly panicked, and Crystal watched the man - Dean - squint at him for a moment.

“Back your ass outta the room mister and leave the blade,” Reggie gestured to his bloody machete, and Dean glanced down at it almost like he just realized he was still holding it.

“Yeah. . .” Dean’s voice was rough and gravelly when he spoke, “No. Rudy, walk away.” he ordered casually, as if Rudy actually could walk away. Crystal watched the exchange wide-eyed from her place in the corner, Rudy clearly began to panic, and was babbling to Dean about something.

The second Dean moved forward, everything went to Hell,

“You don’t have the guts,” she heard Dean say. _Why is he taunting the guy? Isn’t he supposed to be Rudy’s friend? It’s like he doesn’t care whether he lives or dies._ Crystal wasn’t sure who the good guy was now.

She watched in horror as Reggie poised his blade over Rudy’s stomach, and she began to fidget on the mattress. . . _I can’t watch someone die!_ Dean was - well Dean was actually _smiling_. Like all of this was some hilarious inconvenience for him.

He leaned forward and suddenly barked - _barked like a dog_! - startling Reggie enough to sink the blade into Rudy’s chest.

A scream ripped past Crystal’s lips at the sight, and she began to scramble back on the mattress like she could get away from the visual. Dean lunged forward without missing a beat and swiped the machete, effectively cutting Reggie’s head clean off.

Another scream sounded from Crystal, this one ending in horrified sobs. Her eyes flicked back and forth between the rolling head on the floor, and the man who had just been responsible for two brutal murders. She wanted to stop making noise but she couldn’t stop crying, and that extra noise seemed to draw his attention fully to her.

“What did you _do_?” she wailed almost involuntarily, and shivered at the dark look he gave her.

“You’re Crystal, right?” he asked but she couldn’t answer, not when he was moving toward her then. She shrunk back from him on the bed, her fear silencing her for now. He grinned at her tightly, “Well I just rescued you.” he nodded and sliced the ropes tying her to the bed with his bloody blade.

Instead of saying thank you like she should have Crystal couldn’t control her word flow,

“He - you could of talked - you just -”

“You’re welcome.” he interrupted her babbling and started to turn away with a displeased look on his face. He probably would have left too, if it wasn’t for what she said next.

“You’re a monster.” she didn’t even know why she said it, but something about the man just screamed unstable and as a teenage girl, Crystal knew all about hitting someone where it hurts. Dean froze.

_Yeah I nailed it alright._

“You think so, huh?” he turned back to her and cocked his head, boring those darkened green eyes into her wide frightened ones.

“I - I. . . _no_. . .” she stuttered dumbly while he moved back to the bedside. The girl was already against the wall, so there was no where to go really. The realization that she was in the middle of nowhere with a homicidal stranger finally sunk in, and a renewed wave of fear crashed over her.

“No?” he sneered, and she had to look away from him, from his angry expression. With no warning whatsoever, Dean sent the machete flying in a wide arch at her. She flattened on the sheets with a scream, and flinched hard at the sound of the blade sinking into the headboard, missing her by a fraction of an inch.

With only escape on her mind, Crystal frantically scrambled to the end of the bed to distance herself from him,

“Where do you think you’re going?” she screamed in fear when she heard him growl, and flung herself from the end of the bed. Just as her bare feet hit the dirty wood floor, he had her by the arms and was shoving her into the wall.

Dean pinned her there with a forearm barred against her throat, chuckling when she brought both hands up to cling to it. Like she could actually stop him from strangling the life out of her if he decided to.

He backed off on the pressure a little.

No he didn’t want to kill her, not yet anyway, he wanted to have some fun first. At least the Mark did, the way it was searing his skin like it was screaming. Screaming at him to hurt. Hurt anything. Hurt _her_.

Sucks to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

“I’m s-sorry mister. . . _p_ - _please_. . .” she whispered, feeling tears start to pool. Dean’s green eyes connected up with her big teary blue ones, and for a moment the girl hoped that he would find mercy somewhere in that huge body of his, but all she got was glazed blown eyes that hinted nothing as to what his intentions were.

He held her there on the wall for a few beats until Crystal found it impossible to look at him without begging. . . and she didn’t want to do that, it felt premature somehow. Demeaning.

Even though she knew realistically that she was in deep shit. Instead, the trembling teenager flitted her gaze to directly under his chest - eye-level for her - and shied her barely dressed body away from him.

There was a deep hitching of breath that came from her lungs a couple times, hinting at the terror fit that was bearing down on her as the seconds ticked, a low content rumble in his chest that told her he was fully aware of that fact as well. It only made her more frightened - _this guy is an animal._

He was breathing heavily, but steadily, and it wasn’t because he was winded, no. . . She knew with some natural sense of hers that this man was panting with excitement. And not the kind you get from roller coasters.

“W- what are you doing?” she blinked back tears and pressed her lips tight, bringing one knee up to keep him at a distance. _“What are you gonna do?”_ , is what she wanted to ask, but at the same time his potential answer curbed her.

Dean’s grip on the tops of her arms tightened until she had to sob, and her fingernails dug into the wall as she tried to control the pounding terror building in her blood. At least the guy didn’t have the knife out anymore.

After a few more moments of watching her struggle to remain calm, Dean finally spoke, enjoying the way she startled at his deep voice.

“You know. . . It took me about an hour to get out here.” he was taking his time with the words, and although she still wasn’t brave enough to look up at him, it was obvious that she was at full attention. “Only me and Reggie knew where you were holed up. . . And I’m willing to bet it’s gonna take Deputy Cletus more than the day to figure it out himself. Not a real thinker that one.”

Crystal had started practically vibrating in his hold, he smirked when he saw the tears coming faster. She’d obviously connected the dots, but he wasn’t done.

“So it’s just you and me out here. . . all alone.” the girl hiccuped and brought a trembling hand to cover her mouth, still staring at his chest. He wanted to hear the bitch beg, wanted to be the reason she screamed and cried. . . The Mark roared with power.

“So whaddaya think I’m gonna do about that, _hmm_? I think a little girl like you oughtta know what a man like me wants, and that men like me. . . well, we always get it.” he leaned the long distance down to whisper that last part in her ear, and she felt like her knees might buckle out from underneath her.

If it wasn’t for Dean holding her up by the arms they might have.

“I d- don’t know wh -what you’re _talking_ about.” it barely came out on a shrill whisper, it was becoming almost uncomfortable to hold in her racking tears. Her body was begging to bawl, there was too much pent up terror and she was about to explode, but Crystal still tried her best to keep it to a light trickle.

Pride was a funny thing.

“Ah. . .” Dean chuckled and she could feel his head shaking from side to side, “No see, I know what you and your little friend came out here for Crystal. And I’m gonna give it to ya, nice and rough. You should be thanking me sweetheart.”

Her whole body froze as he finally confessed his motives to the otherwise empty room, and ever so slowly she lifted her eyes up to his only to find promise and violence in them. She couldn’t fucking _breathe_.

“N -no. . no I’m not like that.” his lips quirked in amusement as he raised his eyebrows and dipped his head lightly in a gesture for her to continue, “I -it was Rose’s idea, I didn’t even want to come _out_ here! And these -” he fisted her tank top and jerked on it, voice rising, “these are _her_ clothes! I didn’t -”

“Shh, shh, quiet Cris - can I call ya Cris?” he didn’t wait for an answer, “I think you’re making the mistake of thinking I give a shit about why you found yourself out here with a murder crazed stranger. Spoiler alert: I don’t. Like at all.”

“M - _murder_ crazed?” she whispered, eyes pleading. He almost laughed at how frightened she looked, but honestly it was getting him hard. Just wait till she sees _that_. Dean leaned down a little to peer into her tear stained face,

“It’s okay to cry baby,” he kneaded her arms in false comfort, “Go ahead, do it loud so I can hear ya. I love it when they cry.” and she did. Finally. After just a millisecond for pressing her lips tight, Crystal broke down into loud unrestrained sobs right in his grinning face, unable to stop herself even with the knowledge that it was what he wanted from her.

Dean finally released her from his bruising grip and watched with sick satisfaction as she slowly slid down the wall to curl in on herself, she had her gaze cast to his work boots, hugging herself so tightly that he found it in him to be surprised at how tiny she made herself at his feet.

Dean wondered how much more it would take to get her to beg for him, surely not much judging by her borderline panic attack currently running it’s course. He was almost giddy with the idea. Crystal watched through tear-blind eyes, Dean step back a few feet.

He was moving away to the rundown kitchen area of the cabin, and her tummy flipped with panic at what exactly he was planning. _He said he was going to rape me. . . He_ said _that._ Clanking from the cupboards and slamming from the drawers made her focus on the man currently rummaging through the cabin in search of something.

“Doesn’t this place have any extra goddamned rope?” he complained swiveling on his heel to make for the door, “Be right back babydoll, looks like I gotta get some from my trunk.” he paused halfway out the door as if something just occurred to him, “Got any preference to rope or handcuffs?” Her sobs picked back up at the question. 

“P- please don’t hurt me mister, I -I’m sorry I said you were a monster. Please, I’m _sorry_ , please _please_ don’t hurt me!” he just chuckled to himself on his way out the door, ignoring her words and relishing the way she was now jumping with the force of her sobs. “Oh God. . . Oh God, _pleeease_. . .” she whispered airily.

The Mark was just singing with triumph,

“I’ll surprise ya then. Don’t go anywhere, a chase through the woods’d just be fun for me baby.” His boots thumped down the three steps and he turned out of sight. Wiping her eyes and taking a few deep breaths, Crystal weighed her options.

_Stay in here and wait for him to come back. . . Run and be caught. . . Attack him and be killed. . ._

Her eyes widened on an idea that caught her fancy. She was up on shaky limbs and grabbing the footboard on the bed, pulling with all of her might. It slid toward her and inch. She gritted her teeth and pulled with everything she had, dragging the heavy thing away from the wall and toward the ruined door.

 _Barricade the door and wait for help_. That was her plan. Feeling butterflies ignite at the image of Dean making his way back toward the house, spurred her into a panicked scramble to the other side of the bed to push it.

Crystal had her eyes closed with the effort it took to move it across the splintered wood floor and by the time she opened her eyes to check progress, Dean was standing in the grass at the base of the stairs with the most evil smile she’d ever seen.

With a startled scream she shoved the bed the last few inches to be flush with the screen door, her limbs were basically jellied from the effort. Dean hopped up the stairs, skipping two steps on the way, and winked at Crystal who was scrambling back frantically searching for something else to block the door with.

The only thing separating her and the man was a flimsy screen door and the bed that he could no doubt push with ease.

In fact, to prove her theory, Dean placed a hand on the door and nudged, sending the bed scooting a good six inches with little effort. _God why didn’t I think about the difference in strength?_ With a low chuckle and a shake of his head, Dean produced his big machete from his leg strap and punctured the screen on the door.

Crystal wrapped her arms around herself and began to cry, realizing how idiotic this idea was. It had only served to make him angry no doubt,

“Oh sweetie,” he rumbled with a sneer, sheathing the blade and smirking at her. “Normally I’d put you over my knee for this kind of behavior, but you gave me an idea. It’ll be fun.” she balked at the spanking threat,

“Wh - _what_ will be fun?” she whispered shakily, flinching at the smile that lit his face,

“Let’s have a little competition,” he licked his lips and leered at her, “I’m gonna go around back and find a different entrance, and all you gotta do is pull this bed back and get out before I can get in. How’s that sound?” the girl glanced to the back wall, there were no windows or anything that could serve as an entrance,

“Why are you doing this?” there was obviously some sort of ulterior motive here, otherwise he would just walk back in and assault her. So what was the endgame?

“I just think it’s fucking cute that you honestly believe you can win here.” the statement was chilling,

“And if I can get out, _then_ what?” stepped back again, “You’re just gonna let me go?” he nodded once flashing those teeth,

“Scouts honor.” then he added, “but you won’t be getting out.” this was her only choice really - what? - was she just supposed to decline and let him come in the front door? No fucking way.

Crystal caught him glance at something out of her view beside the door and purse his lips thoughtfully, but she didn’t take the time to think about what that meant.

“O-okay. Okay deal.” Dean’s mouth split with a huge wolfish grin that had her skin breaking out in goosebumps, with that single smile he told her she didn’t stand a chance.

“Perfect, just one more thing though,” the man once again took out his blood soaked machete, and lowered into a crouch in front of the screen door,

“Wait, what are you doing?” she rose up on her tiptoes to try and get a better look, but in the end conceded to venturing forth a few steps. He was cutting away the screen on the bottom of the door,

“Oh did I forget to mention this part of the deal?” he didn’t even look at her while he spoke, just cut away at the screen. Her brow furrowed in confusion and worry, but it was short lived for as soon as he was done removing the lower screen, he reached for whatever he was looking at only a moment ago.

His big hand came back with a bucket full of nails, topped off with a rusted hammer.

“What’s the matter baby doll?” he jeered when he saw the look on her face, “Did you really think I was gonna play fair? I said you weren’t getting out of here.” then before she could think of anything to say, Dean leaned forward - hammer and nail in hand - and drove the long metal spear through the wooden leg of the bed and into the floor.

He repeated this action three more times to the same leg, successfully nailing the already heavy bed to the floor,

“Dean -” _holy shit, when did so many tears start coming again?_ He looked up at her under his brow with a soft smile, “Dean please, I - I can’t _move_ that. .” he rose up and again she stumbled backward like he might crash through the door on a whim. Hell, he could if he wanted to.

“Oh I know sugar.” he started to turn back down the steps, “But you’ll sure try, and I’ll be damned if I’m gonna miss seeing that struggle.”

“You’re. . sick. You’re a sick fucking man!” she burst, and he barely even glanced back as he descended the steps,

“Oooo, fightin’ words. I like it. See you in a minute Crystal, you’re gonna have to be punished for that one.” and with that he disappeared around the porch, leaving her to shake and weep in the empty dirty cabin. _Punished?_ She didn’t even want to think about what that meant. . .

With her arms around herself, she turned in a full circle looking for any place that Dean might be able to get in from. . . but there wasn’t a single thing. It was just three boarded walls.

She didn’t like how flimsy some places looked though - there were sports in the walls where she could see outside through cracks in the boards and knots in the wood, whoever built this thing wasn’t too keen on comfort apparently.

A knock happened from the outside on the right wall, then a few moments later on the back wall. . . Dean was toying with her of course. He kept knocking as he made his rounds, but when he made it to the center of the back wall he hit the boards so hard it felt like the whole cabin shook.

“How ya doin’ in there baby? Miss me?” he called, laughter on his deep voice from outside. Again he hit the wall,

“ _Please_!” she screamed, unable to cope with this type of torment. The only answer she got was a splitting crack. Crystal choked on a gasp. The back of the hammer came through the boards. . . he was gonna tear through the fucking wall with a _hammer_. _Oh God please get me out of this._ . .

The hammer was jerked back out, taking with it a good chunk of wood and through the new hole now shone a single green eye all of a sudden - looking as sharp and cunning as ever.

“Hiya sweetheart.” she shrieked, stumbling backward toward the immobile bed while he watched and frantically turned to begin pulling on the bedposts. The young girl was screaming and grunting with effort, even slipping to the floor when her bare feet lost traction.

The bed wasn’t going anywhere. Another splitting crack had her sobbing and crawling around to the nailed in leg, she picked at the embedded metal, but there was no hope it was too solidly done.

Now in a desperate panic she whirled around to press her back into the wall, watching as Dean demolished the wooden wall strike by strike. . . Crystal was a tearful mess, now screaming and sobbing as she watched the big man display a type of brute strength and primal determination that she simply had never seen before.

He was going to get to her.

“Please stop! Oh God, please just -” more sobbing cut off her sentence and she gulped in giant quaking breaths as she flailed into the wall like it was just going to swallow her up and take her away from this nightmare. It wouldn’t of course. This was happening.

“ _Please_ don’t hurt me!” with a final roar Dean’s whole body came crashing through the mangled wall, and as a final attempt for shelter, Crystal dove under the bed and scrambled to the middle, knowing in her heart that she was only putting off the attack - not preventing it. The room had gotten quiet, and so had her sobs.

Now it was soft high pitched weeping from beneath the bed, causing Dean to genuinely smile at how pathetic she sounded. Through tear-blurred vision the girl watched his boots come closer and closer,

“Oh Crystal. . . Here kitty kitty kitty. . .” he chuckled, only toying with her of course. Dean knew exactly where she was after all,

“Just let me go,” whimpered thickly through tears, “Please - just leave me alone! Don’t do this to me. .” he stopped alongside the bed and it dipped when he actually sat down on it,

“Don’t do what sweetheart?” she was quiet, shaking hard enough to make everything look like it was vibrating, “Go on little girl, tell me whatcha got bouncin’ around in that pretty little head of yours.” seeing no point in hiding what she was so afraid of, she just came right out and said it.

After all her dignity was basically garbage as she laid under a bed essentially in her own tear puddle,

“ _Please_ don’t rape me. . .” it was whispered and Dean was quiet but his eyes widened slightly at her words. They were so real. . he physically tried to shake them off, but she interrupted his humanity smothering with more pitiable words,

“P -please don’t. . . I -I can’t take it - don’t - don’t rape me, please sir I’m b- _begging_ you.” there was a tiny window of silent hope where Dean didn’t speak, but it was only a moment of course - then he was smirking and shaking his head at her tearful little pleas.

“Can’t take it, huh?” a bout of genuine chuckling trickled out from above her, and her eyes squeezed closed against silent anguished sobs. “Fuck, that’s the point babe, I’m gonna _make_ you take it. Come on, you can do better than that, what else ya got for me?”

“I - I don’t know what you _want_!” she cried, “ _Anything_ , I’ll - I’ll say anything. . . I’m begging you, I’m _begging_!” she bawled, “Let me go home! I - I just wanna go home and see my mom. . . Oh God. . . I - I want my _mom_.”

Dean was quietly listening to the young girl’s breakdown with a hint of guilt in his glee - well and a hard-on but that goes without saying - he had successfully scared the girl so bad that she was crying for her mommy like a five year old. Just . . . _sad_.

Below him she was still carrying on, now it was just low mourning drawls, while he sat at war with the Mark and himself on the dingy mattress.

"Alright alright, come out from under there sweetheart. Enough fuckin’ around.”

Dean finally rose from the bed relishing the way the girl’s tears audibly picked back up at his movement. Honestly he couldn’t really blame her, he knew that he posed a serious threat, and Dean actually counted her as smart for being so afraid.

However she still wasn’t smart enough to move to do as he asked, instead she opted for curling up on her side into a tight quaking ball. Totally pointless of course, but the only thing left to do now.

“Crystal. . .” he drawled with a grin, “Don’t make me mad. . . you’re only making this harder on yourself.” like she was the one doing any of this to herself.

There was no way she was gonna come out from under the bed. _No fucking way._

“Little brat,” his voice wasn’t sharp or anything, more like he expected this. “Guess I’m gonna have to teach you to do as you’re told. . . Oh well, more fun for me.” she hugged herself harder, and a second of precious silence passed where she got the same feeling she did when her alarm clock for school was a minute away from going off.

And she would just watch. . . waiting for the number to flip - for the hammer to drop. Dread. That’s what she felt.

A deafening roar shook the cabin and her eardrums, causing her to scream as the bed was lifted - fucking lifted - from the headboard, ripping the nails out of the floor, and flipping it completely over. There was a moment when the frame teetered upright like it was trying to regain it’s balance, and the mattress separated, toppling to one side while the heavy frame crashed to the other.

Crystal was shocked. She knew Dean was strong, but holy fuck. . . How could he keep getting more and more terrifying? There had to be a limit right? Every time she thought it couldn’t get scarier, the rugged man proved her wrong. . he was the ultimate killing machine. That was becoming obvious.

All Dean did was shift his gaze down to her, curled up on the floor, shaking like a beaten dog and she started spewing this high pitched shrill crying that he thought only small children could create. Crystal was beyond fear and he hadn’t even touched her yet.

 One step -

“ _NO-O-O_!” she wailed, making him wince slightly at the volume.

Two steps -

“Please Dean - No!”

Three steps -

“Dean - Dean! _Please_ don’t hurt me, p-please don’t _hurt_ me! No - no -”

Fourth and final step -

 _Silence_.

He watched her tremble and shut her eyes tight against reality, and he let her intoxicating fear wash over him for a moment before he bent to scoop the tiny girl up from the dirty floor. Crystal didn’t even struggle when he lifted her easily - she was too scared.

In fact she was so frightened that her toes were curled and her hands were in fists up against her chest, while her eyes were still basically cemented shut.

“ _Noooooooo_. . .” she whined quietly, breath hitching as he moved toward the fallen mattress. Her whispers were almost inaudible, but Dean was listening for them - basking in them really, “please. . . _please_ no, don’t hurt me - don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me. . .” over and over again she said that to him.

In his arms there was no point in fighting. Dean was ungodly strong, so much more so than her. . . nothing would come out of it but pain, and she wanted to avoid that at all costs. To her surprise the man set her rather gently on the overturned mattress, smoothing out her dark curly hair in sort of a tender fashion.

Then he said something that made her insides twist,

“Let’s make a deal sweetheart.” she stopped breathing,

“W -what are you gonna _do_?” Crystal hoped that whatever he was thinking would likely be better than rape, so she played along.

“Hmmmm,” he mused, “I’ll give you two options. Option one being, I destroy this little virgin pussy of yours. . I’ll take what I want and, oh _baby_ , it’ll hurt like nothing that’s ever happened to you I’m betting -”

“ _No_! No _no_ please. .” she sobbed, squirming beneath him hopelessly,

“Option two,” he didn’t seem as excited about this one, “you let me take you for a ride, _hell_ , I might even let you enjoy yourself.” both of those options made the girl want to disintegrate, but she knew that Dean wouldn’t hesitate in executing option one. Barely managing to make the words sound intelligible, Crystal blubbered,

“Option two. .” a rumble vibrated through the man,

“What’s that kid?” another sharp sob jerked her body,

“Option _two_ \- p-please.” Dean huffed a laugh, gazing down on the weeping mess of a girl like she was just so goddamned predictable. It made her feel so small.

“Alright you asked for it. Just know that if you try and fight me at all, I’m taking liberties with you, and I won’t be nice about it.” the lump in her throat was there to stay, and her body was shaking like she was an alcoholic going through withdrawals. Apparently Dean thought she deserved another ounce of fear though,

“Now, about that punishment. .”

“What - what _kind_ of punishment?” he pursed his lips in thought and looked at the wall above her for ideas,

“You know, I think a good ass whippin’ should do it. On your stomach. _Now_.” really just a ball of tears at this point, Crystal did as he asked slowly and timidly, his threat still too fresh in her mind to resist.

Dean towered over her, taking in her milky white skin, her perfect pink lips. . . the way she looked like she was speaking but no sound was coming out. Dean drank it all in, and the Mark burned more insistently, prompting him to reach for his belt buckle.

At the jingling noise she suddenly found the energy to scramble away from him, intent on getting off of the mattress like the rest of the cabin was a safe zone. Like he couldn’t just beat her or fuck her on the _floor_ if he wanted. . something told her this guy wasn’t too worried about splinters.

“Ah, ah no ya don’t,” his hand gripped the back of her neck and jerked her back toward him. She watched in horror as the other hand pulled the belt from it’s loops.

“Wait! Not with _that_!” she wailed only to be laughed at again,

“What? You think I was gonna love tap you with my hand? Give me fucking break. . .” _pure evil_. There wasn’t even a second of time between when he released her neck to when the length of leather connected brutally with her hip,

“ _Ahhh_!” she screamed breathlessly, only to be overwhelmed with five more hits landing haphazardly along her body. All she could think to do was protect her head and try not to piss herself.

Dean strapped the girl until she wasn’t even screaming anymore, until she was just quietly crying and flinching every time he moved even in the slightest. After 20 or more strikes, Dean dropped the belt watching as she relaxed a fraction. Oh, if only she knew.

As soon as the belt hit the floor with a thud, Dean fell over her on his hands and knees with a bone chilling growl.

“No, _stop_. .” her voice was strangled as he man-handled her onto her belly, snagging her wrists with one hand and pinning her down. Crystal went limp beneath him, weeping helplessly into the dingy springs while Dean wasted no time in running his large hands all along her delicate body, squeezing and pinching along the way, showing no mercy to the significant welts spattered everywhere.

“Wanna know what I’m gonna do to you Crystal? Huh?” he licked the nape of her neck once - twice - three times just to hear her whimper and mewl fretfully, and moved up to nip her ear hard enough to draw blood. “Well. . . I’m gonna honor our deal, fuck you nice and rough, but you’ll love it, I promise.” she bayed in anguish,

“Yeah keep that noise up baby, you’re makin’ me so fucking hard. It’ll feel like I’m shoving a metal bar straight up your tight little cunt, that’s what you do to me sweetheart, damn. . . I can’t wait to hear you scream while I fuck you senseless. Maybe you’ll black out, won’t that be fun?” her body bucked with another onslaught of loud tears,

“No _please_ don’t do it!” she begged, “I didn’t do anything to deserve this - why are you _doing_ this to me?! Please just stop it!” he pressed his whole body flush against her back, rocking his hips down against her ass, basking in her never ending tears.

Finally Dean popped the button on his jeans, and palmed her thin panties, jerking them down roughly to her knees while she screamed and wriggled beneath _him. Why couldn’t I have just been born a man. . .?_ The thought popped up out of nowhere really.

 _If I was a man, this would never have turned out like this. . . I could fight him, I could hurt him. . maybe I wouldn’t even be so scared._ But for naught, because here she was - hopelessly and tragically female. Therefore she was prey.

“You - you said you would be gentle,” she hiccuped tearfully, “ _please_ don’t hurt me. .” he sighed heavily and hung his head for a moment, dragging his nose along her shoulder,

“Let me tell ya what’s happening here sweetheart,” she jumped at the feeling of rough thick fingers on her pussy, “I’m gonna make you wet right here -” he punctuated it with a scream worthy pinch on her folds, “- it’ll be dripping, begging for my cock, and I’m gonna give it what it asks for. . but you’re gonna have to bleed for me baby.”

“B-bleed?” she mewled in fear,

“That’s right baby, bleed all over my cock and it’ll feel fuckin’ amazing. . for me. Maybe for you too, if you're not little bitch about it.”

Her blood ran cold. _This is gonna be so awful. . Please God get me through this._ . Despite all of the warnings and threats about not fighting with him, the girl resisted a little when he gripped her arm to flip her to her back,

“Hey,” he bit, squeezing her arm until she sobbed once, “What did I say sweetheart?” she sniveled, her voice came out in a high shrill strain,

“I’m sorry,” she wept, “Please sir I’m so _scared. ._ ” but when he tried again to roll her over, she complied, keeping her arms up over her chest with her little fists squeezed tight.

“Shh. . shh. .” he brushed away the strands of hair that were matted to her tear streaks, “I understand Crystal, this is a big moment for you - unfortunately I don’t have roses and candle light, but girls never get the story-book cherry poppin’ they dream of do they. .?” although his words were abhorrent and bawdy, Dean _did_ understand that there was no way in Hell she wouldn’t nix him a little bit - he was prepared to be reasonable.

Crystal tensed up even further when the hulking man lowered his face down toward her neck, whimpering when he pressed his warm full lips to the delicate trembling skin on her throat.

He appeared to be shuddering with excitement, but was somehow managing to be gentle as he placed hot open mouthed kisses around her throat, his hands were fisting the thin sheet on the mattress.

Meanwhile Crystal’s breathing began to slow down a little, the lavishing on her neck and switch in aggression was too promising for her to not be hopeful. Her eyes fluttered closed as he trailed kisses up her jaw line, even nipping at her once to make her shiver, before his mouth claimed hers.

That’s when reality checked back in for the girl - she hadn’t even ever kissed a boy and here was this angry beast of a man pushing his tongue past her shut lips.

“ _Mmhp_!” it was muffled by his hot lips. When she tried to turn away, a rough hand caught her jaw and kept her still, squeezing until her mouth was forced open by his thumb and forefinger.

The kiss was claiming, dominating, and forceful.

The teenager didn’t know what to think about his tongue snaking in, tangling with hers and running over her teeth, or the fact that after a moment of persistence from the man in charge. . she actually didn’t mind it so much.

 _NO_! Her mind was screaming, but when Dean’s hurtful hand dropped away she didn’t try to bite him like she should have, in fact her lips began to move with his. The deep groan that vibrated over him did something to her. Dean held the kiss even when his hands gripped her shirt.

He tore the front of it open with a slight grunt and turned his attention to the bra-less chest below him,

“No.” she whimpered, immediately trying to cover herself, but Dean leaned back up and pressed his lips to hers almost sweetly. . like he was communicating without words. Crystal was walking a thin line though.

The first kiss he planted was to the center of her chest and it made her jump, she shuddered at his grin before he flicked his wicked tongue over the top of her left breast. They were small - underdeveloped - but he wasn’t picky right now, he’d take all he needed after all.

“Mmmm!” she closed her lips on a moan when those plush lips sealed over a nipple, but her back spasmed up when he sucked. The other was being kneaded by a rough hand, but he took care to brush his thumb over the nipple to make up for his bruising grip.

“Such tiny little tits. .” he mused, flicking his tongue over a bud, “I bet I could bite one off. Whaddaya think kid?” her lips pressed into a thin line to hold in protests, she knew that he had been lenient on his rules thus far.

A dry sob did break past however when he flashed his teeth tauntingly, they looked sharp and seemed to gleam from the dying light in the windows. She didn’t actually expect the man to clamp his those teeth over her breast though, so when he did she let loose a scream for Hell to hear. He bared down, growling when she gripped at his hair,

“No! Stop - oh God _stop_!” the bite was brutal and he held it even as his tongue massaged over her trapped nipple and around where his teeth bruised. “Dean. .” she sobbed, terrified that he might really bite her breast clean off. But his name, said so desperately and pathetically, seemed to satisfy him enough to release her.

“What do you say baby?” he teased, lowering back down to lick at her rib cage,

“Th-thank you,” she squeaked, forgetting to let go of his hair in her terrorscape. He didn’t seem to mind. Instead of making her let go, the man mouthed and licked down her belly, dipping into her navel with a suck and continuing to the waistband of her cotton boy shorts.

Green eyes held on to her wide blues as he drug his teeth over the top of the fabric - down and back, down and back - but her legs wouldn’t part open like she knew he wanted them to. Instead she just watched him through teary pleading eyes while her lips trembled,

“You know what?” he lifted up a little, “I’m gonna have you take these off yourself. Go ahead baby take your panties off for me, I bet you got a pretty little pussy.” she squeezed her eyes closed and whined brokenly as he grinned up at her, stubbled face inches away from the apex of her thighs, but somehow her trembling fingers found the waistband. . and then they froze there.

“I. .” he arched a brow, “ _No_.” then he was up her body so fast, gripping her jaw, that she didn’t have a second to scream,

“Are you choosing option one sweetheart? Cause that would just make my night.” it was a snarl,

“No, no!” she cried tearfully, weeping desperately right into his face,

“Good.” he growled, “Then take. Your. Fucking. Panties off.” with a final painful squeeze the big man slinked back down to his spot between her thighs, keeping darkened narrowed eyes on her the whole time.

Chest shuddering with suppressed tears, Crystal lowered her underwear while trying her best not to raise up near Dean’s waiting face. It was difficult to say the least, but as soon as she uncovered her bare sex his gaze turned ravenous.

Her arm length maxed out at the tops of her thighs so she had to sit up to push them further - Dean’s hair brushed the skin of her naked belly as he continued to stare at her pussy. Then without warning he crammed his face between her still closed legs like a viper strikes a mouse,

“ _Ah_!” she screamed, falling back in surprise and leaving her panties around her knees, “N-no!” stubble scratched the insides of her squeezing thighs as he wiggled his face to the apex - the touch of his mouth made her scream.

It was hot and insistent, nuzzling around on her folds as he inhaled and mouthed. In a panic Crystal kicked up in an attempt to close off his access or get some distance, but in reality all that happened was the parting of her thighs and the darting of his tongue,

“Shit!” she squealed, trying desperately to get his face away, but he was like a hungry dog and finally Dean just gripped her thighs and pinned them to the dirty mattress so she was spread wide. “No!” but he pulled back from his strange nuzzling, “What - what are you doing?” she cried, trying to clamp her legs shut again.

Dean’s strength was indisputable, but his brow furrowed,

“Did you shave all your hair off?” the question brought her up short,

“Uh. . um yeah, everyone does it.” she stammered, feeling her face redden. _Why am I embarrassed, who cares what a rapist thinks_. He chuckled,

“Well not _everyone_. .” he studied it,

“Do you not like it?” and as soon as it left her mouth the girl wanted to kill herself, and Dean’s eyes snapped up to hers like he might have heard that wrong,

“Do I not _like_ it?” he repeated, but this time she stayed silent wondering why the fuck that came out in the first place. Surprisingly enough Dean’s answer wasn’t taunting, “To be honest baby, it don’t make a lick of difference to me whether or not you’re shaved clean - gotta admit it’s pretty though.”

 _Oh_. Dean lowered to hover over her center. The man inhaled deeply, closing his eyes in what looked like bliss before he simply kissed her quivering mound. A sharp inhale jerked her body,

“You like that?” he grinned, doing it again.

“Don’t hurt me. .” she whispered, unsure of his intentions, but he chuckled and shook his head,

“Oh sweetheart. . this ain’t gonna hurt.” and then he licked her. One long agonizing strip up her untouched slit that had her whole body failing. Again he did it, and again, until she couldn’t even count anymore because Dean’s tongue was wiggling into her folds like a hot little velvet spear.

“Sh - shit. .” she whimpered, unable to tear her gaze away from the feasting man. That is until he sucked. Crystal’s clit was captured between his lips and he watched her heave as he battered it with his tongue, before diving back in and lapping everywhere.

Her legs began to quake, and she was slick in no time. . so much so that Dean inserted a finger and she hardly even reacted except for a gasp.

“Feel good baby girl?” she couldn’t answer because he shoved a second finger in hard enough to make her scream - she screamed again when he curled them. Sloppy sounds were evident as Dean mauled her sex like a hungry bear, licking and sucking in all the right places. Her clit, her opening, nibbling at her folds - all while he scissored his fingers and rubbed at a tiny little pleasure nub deep inside the girl.

Crystal was a writhing sobbing mess. And Dean made her come. Which ironically enough, may be the worst part of all - how could she call it rape when thundering crashes of pleasure were making her body hump down on him? How could she call it rape when her virgin walls were squeezing his fingers so hard he could barely move them?

_How could I call it rape when it feels so fucking good. .?_

“There we go, there we go. .” he mumbled, replacing his tongue with his thumb and moving back up her spasming body as he rubbed and scissored her through the orgasm. Crystal opened her eyes just in time to be roughly kissed by lips covered in her slick, her arousal was potent on them and Dean made her taste every last drop.

The sound of a zipper made her try and close her legs again, but Dean’s body was insisted between them and made it impossible, she wailed into his mouth and he pulled away,

“Aw, you’re gonna back out after all that?” he cocked his head and pinned her with a sinister half smile, “That’s poor form sweetheart.” her eyes welled again and she yelped when something brushed her glistening folds.

Dean hummed, rocking forward again to press his solid erection up against her sex. She whimpered and squeezed her eyes closed, totally stiffening up for whatever he was gonna do. . which to her shock was flip her over again, and he did so very swiftly.

“Wha -” a swat to the ass silenced her as Dean rose up to his knees and positioned himself between her legs again, spanking her once more when she cried out at the sudden invasion of three fingers. It _hurt_. The thick digits twisted around and wiggled inside,

“ _Ow_. .” she wept while her muscles tried to push them out, but they stayed, working her open harshly while she tried to stay quiet. “Ah -” another sharp pain when he pulled his fingers, and she tried to look back only to have him shove her face into the mattress.

“Better if you don’t see this,” he muttered, shifting back over her and settling low, he didn’t bother making her get up on her knees - he could work with this. Even while Crystal cried into the mattress she knew Dean was probably right - most people didn’t want to see the bad thing coming - and judging by how it felt on her thigh. . it would have only scared her.

When Crystal felt the unfamiliar head of his dick at her quivering opening, she tried to sink further down into the mattress to get away from it.

It was too _big_ \- at least she thought so - much bigger than her fingers. . for fuck’s sake it felt like someone was pushing a cucumber up against her pussy, but that could just be her terrified mind at work. Who knows? She fisted the thin sheet with a horrified whine,

“Chill out.” he clipped, pressing forward slightly,

“Wait I’m n- not ready! It’s too much!” yeah she was shrieking at him, desperate for him to listen to her. “Dean _please_ \- please it’s too much. .” she sobbed helplessly,

“Maybe so,” he licked at her neck again, grinding his erection into her a little harder, “but you’re gonna take it like a good girl, cause remember what happens if you don’t?” her voice was quiet,

“You’ll hurt me. .”

“That’s right baby.” he agreed huskily, “I can make this the type of pain that’ll make you wanna die, cause I’ve been pretty easy on you so far haven’t I?”

“Y-yes,” she sobbed, “please. . I’m _scared_. . please.” her whole body was locked up, Dean could feel it. He sighed,

“Count back from ten, can you do that for me little girl?” her breath hitched,

“Yeah. .” his thumbs kneaded on her hips,

“Go ahead then.” she took a huge choppy inhale and shut her eyes tight,

“T-ten.” Dean twitched forward, spreading her slick lips over the head of his dick - even he had to admit the fit looked questionable,

“Nine. .” she whined and he pushed forward enough to get the first inch in, “Ah!” she screamed,

“Count.” he growled, rough hands pulled at the skin of her thighs to spread her further open for him,

“ _Ei_ - _eight_ ,” again he nudged forward, eliciting another scream from her. Sure, it might be less painful if he just did it in one brutal thrust, but he liked this way better. It was more fun.

“ _Ah_. . sev-ven -” that time he didn’t move, only let her adjust to the first two inches, after a beat the girl moved on, “Six.” he pushed in another inch allowing a low groan to fill the rundown cabin, “P-please _Dean_ -”

“Shut up.” he snapped, “What comes after six?”

“ _No_. .” every muscle in her pussy was constricted, but hearing the word no made the Mark on Dean’s arm ignite - he growled at the burn and he lost his head long enough to slam himself to the hilt.

Crystal’s scream might’ve been audible for miles, as he tore into her, splitting her wide - maybe _too_ wide - over his throbbing cock. She sobbed beneath him,

“See what happens when you say no? Huh?” he was still, seated completely inside of her, and it was like she was trying to push him out. The muscles seemed confused, battling with this large foreign object that just tore away innocence. Of course he easily stayed inside, she would lose this battle - perhaps she already had.

The crazed Hunter tested the waters by rocking his hips up a little, eliciting a gasp from the tortured girl,

“Please Dean, it _hurts_!” she wailed, suddenly scratching at the floor in front of her like she could get away, before he clamped a hand over the back of her neck and pulled out slightly, “ _Ah_! No no don’t move!” she begged him through her tears. To her increasing horror she chuckled,

“You trying to tell me how to fuck sweetheart? I don’t think so.” and with that he plunged back in coaxing the tiny brunette into a harsh sobbing fit, but Dean merely repeated the process, becoming gradually more rough with each thrust.

The noises that she was making began to sound uncertain, and they were. . Crystal felt pain first and foremost, but with each pass Dean made it was starting to subside, not by much but a little. It didn’t stop her from crying out brokenly on every downward plunge or begging him endlessly to just let her go. .

 _How would this have gone if I chose option one?_ It was difficult to imagine, but she guessed that this could be worse. The head of Dean’s dick struck bottom over and over, and it caused this strange feeling low in her belly. . a _tightening_ of sorts, but every time her sex clenched against him there was pain.

“On your knees,” the man panted, “Now.” he helped her, and even paused his slow thrusts long enough for her to get set, before plunging in at this new angle,

“Ah!” she cried, realizing he was hitting the spot his fingers massaged earlier, only more roughly. “Oh! Oh God. .” she fell forward when her arms gave out, but Dean supported her ass, and his thrusts sped up.

The bump and drag was beginning to feel good on her abused walls, and she found herself panting and whining at the feel. Knowing exactly what she needed, Dean leaned forward and grabbed her right hand to bring it down over her clit. He used her fingers to press circles into the nub while he fucked into her harder,

“Dean!” she cried, “What. . it f-feels. .” she didn’t finish, probably couldn’t think of the right word to explain the immediate tightening of her walls, or because of the numbing pleasure that came from rubbing her sensitive little clit.

“Keep that up for me,” he let go of her hand and she obeyed, not wanting to go back to the pain that came from only his thrusts. Dean leaned back and sped up, fucking up into her and connecting directly with her g-spot,

“ _O-oh_! Please. .please. . _please_. .” she whimpered that word over and over, rubbing her clit at a feverish pace with the rugged Hunter pounded into her from behind.

When she arched her neck to peek at what was making her feel so good, she glimpsed the shadowy underside of the show - his thick cock disappearing into her over and over, his balls slapping against her circling fingers, and. . dark red smeared all over the insides of her thighs. . coating his thick rod and rubbing all over her fingers.

It was _everywhere_.

So she closed her eyes and tried to get lost in the sensation instead of the reality. And the sensation was, Dean hitting her g-spot over and over again, bottoming out repeatedly, and stretching her walls in a delicious way.

“Dean? _Dean_?” she was calling for him like a lost puppy, frightened of these sensations that she’d never felt before. If only it wasn’t with such a ruthless man, “I think. . I think I’m gonna -”

“Go ahead sweetheart, push your ass up a little bit baby girl.” she obeyed, screaming at how much deeper it felt. Her pussy constricted and suctioned on him, creating a tight tunnel that he kept ruining, “There ya go -” he grunted smacking her hand away and capturing her clit for himself.

The girl gripped his wrist as he worked her nub expertly and with one final pinch her upper body bucked upward as she came screaming and sobbing.

“ _DEAN_!” she shrieked his name, collapsing back down to her face as he fucked her orgasm ruthlessly. Electric pleasure pulses prevented her body from relaxing, and it took her a full minute to realize that she was biting the edge of the mattress.

It took forever to come down completely and just as she did the brutal man thrust deeper than he ever had and gave a guttural roar as he himself spilled over the edge. Dean and Crystal shuddered and panted together, waiting for the flames to die down. . and when they did Crystal realized something just as Dean pulled himself from her surprisingly gently,

“You. . inside. .” she panted, gasping when his mouth sealed over her pussy, “I’m _bleeding_!” she screamed, but he shoved his tongue inside and swirled, “Stop it!” she managed to tear herself away from him and ended up falling off of the mattress and careening into the wall. His stubbled face was covered in dark red blood but he looked relaxed as ever,

“What were you saying?” he licked his lips and withdrew his huge machete from his thigh holster,

“You. . you came _inside_ of me. .” she whispered, eyeing the weapon with a pit forming in her heart. Dean rocked to his feet and buttoned his jeans, shaking the blade at her casually,

“See. . I think I forgot to mention what happens after I fuck ya.” her face paled, “Long story short, you don’t gotta worry bout a little come in your cunt.” tears began to stream down her cheeks, making her eyes burn, “Aw, why the tears baby?” he grinned,

“You - you _raped_ me. .” she looked down at her blood soaked thighs, “and now y-you’re gonna kill me.” she sobbed,

“Smart girl,” he clipped, but then looked thoughtful, “You agreed to give it to me though as I recall.” she wiped her nose, sniveling miserably,

“That isn't the same thing.” she finally met his murderous greens, “You _know_ that isn’t the same thing.” and he shrugged fingering the sharp blade of his machete, when out of nowhere man’s voice called out in the twilight,

“Dean? Dean!” Crystal blinked a couple times, sort of coming back from her fear coma at the notion that someone might be here to save her. At first she thought she'd imagined the voice, but the mystery man yelled again, “Dean, where are you?!”

“HELP!” she screamed suddenly, getting up on all fours, “HELP ME _PLEASE_!”

“ _Dean_. . .?” the man was clearly worried about this monster in front of her,

“Oh God please help me! He’s gonna _kill_ me -” Dean stepped up swiftly and boxed the side of her head with a light yet painful fist, eliciting a yelp of pain,

“Shut the fuck up.” he growled, “God dammit. . you little bitch.” heavy running footsteps hit the porch, and she sobbed with relief that only grew when Dean moved back to turn to the mangled door,

“Hello?” the voice called again,

“In here!” the girl cried hopefully only to be pinned with an eye full of rage clouded green orbs. She was silenced by them, and Dean sneered at the fear on her face, Crystal managed to tear her gaze away to see the other man standing in the door gaping at the explicit sight.

Seeing him, so huge and built made her gut twist up with another bout of fear, but what he said erased it quickly,

“You. . . Dean you _didn’t_. . .” he breathed, taking in the bloodied girl with her panties thrown across the room. Dean sneered,

“Sure did Sammy, if only you woulda come sooner. _Fuck_. . kid was _tight_ too.” he grumbled adjusting himself in his jeans, she whimpered and closed her eyes, her lips were pressed into a thin line. And her tearstained face burned red at his words.

 ****“Dean. Get away from her. _Now_.” Dean glared down at the girl for a moment before making the snap decision to yank her off the floor by her hair. She screamed at the burning between her thighs and her tearing roots.

Sam roared, “Get the fuck off of her Dean!” Crystal’s clamped eyes snapped open at the deafening shout to find Dean smirking down on her,

“ _Please_ let me go. .” she begged, succeeding in making his smile wider. The violent man leaned down close to her ear and whispered,

“Night night sweetheart.” the last thing she saw was his huge cut up fist flying at her face, and the last thing she felt was blinding pain before it all went black. 

But the last thing she _hoped_ was that the man named Sam would save her.

_After all she could only hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, it ended on a cliffhanger. . Sorry to say this is the only chapter I'm writing on this one, but I think it's safe to assume Sam saves her and she comes out okay in the end! <3
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are encouraged, I love to hear what you all think :) 
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter @DirtyMind_Girl ~Thanks for reading lovelies~


	2. Mitigation of Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since the attack. Two months and Crystal is barely holding on to her sanity. Choosing to hide in her home away from the world, is the only conscious decision she seems to be able to make. So what happens when the object of her torment waltzes up her front steps and rings the doorbell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I've got it out! Hope it's worth the wait - thank you for sticking with me!! <3
> 
> I know I said it was only a one-shot, but I felt so sorry for this fictional girl that I had to follow up with another chapter. Some triggers apply here, so read at your own risk ;) 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who follows my stories, it's pretty cool to see familiar psueds in the comment section :) Love ya all <3
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been two months.

Two months had passed since she’d woken up alone in a hospital bed with injuries that had rendered her temporarily bedridden, and a hastily scrawled note reading simply **_“if you want answers”_** , along with a phone number, tucked under her pillow.

Crystal never told anyone that her rapist's name was Dean. Nor that her savior’s name was Sam. The details of the assault had been securely locked up in the young girl’s mind for her to relive every moment she would be left alone, and every time she would fall asleep.

His deep voice snuck into her ears in the moments she least expected: Often when she was in the shower, his baritone vibrations would mingle with the water stream, or when the radio was on she swore he was calling her “ _baby girl_ ” under the tones of the song.

But the silence. . well _that_ was worst of all.

Crystal refused to tell anyone what had happened to her that torturous night in the cabin. Not even her mother, who’s very name she sobbed out repeatedly during the life wrecking assault.

The girl was determined to forget.

Within the past two months, a certain question was asked a lot, _“aren’t you angry?”_ She supposed there would come a time when she stopped being afraid of her own shadow and grew a pair, maybe she would seek out sexual predators and exact revenge on them for what Dean had done. As if it would serve as closure.

However in this moment, as she sat in her room, more or less healed from Dean’s brutal ravaging, she was only frightened. Of everything. _Everything_.

The girl hadn’t been outside since she had been taken home from the ICU, which was going on five weeks. Her parents had pulled her out of school, she hadn’t talked to anyone but her mother since the “accident”, and she didn’t make it to Rose’s funeral. Her best friend.

Crystal was only a shell of who she was before Dean Winchester had swaggered into her life and raped her. The note from Sam was kept on her person at all hours of the day, and her mother had long ago stopped trying to read it - after Crystal lashed out at her that is.

Police would come and go. . they all seemed to have different tactics to try and get her to speak: Gentleness was the first one, female empowerment a close second, anger came next, and finally guilt. “ _Don’t you want to put away the man that killed Rose? She was your best friend, don’t you care about her?”_  

Those talks hurt, but she still couldn’t bring herself to speak, in fact she did a fabulous job of pretending the detectives didn’t even exist.

In the present, the doorbell sounded distant to her ears, and at first she didn’t even acknowledge it. Caught up in her bloodcurdling reverie, it took a lot more than a shrill chime to tear her out of the clutches of the brutal green eyed man.

Right now in fact, he was forcing her to count down from ten as he pushed himself inside of her inch by inch. Just like that night, he wasn’t stopping no matter how hard she cried, how much she begged. Merciless. She never thought a human being could be so. . _merciless_.

_. . .“please. . I’m scared. . please.” her whole body was locked up. He sighed,_

_“Count back from ten, can you do that for me little girl?” her breath hitched,_

_“Yeah. .” his thumbs kneaded on her hips,_

_“Go ahead then.” she took a huge choppy inhale and shut her eyes tight,_

_“T-ten.” Dean twitched forward, spreading her slick lips over the head of his dick -_

_“Nine. .” she whined and he pushed forward enough to get the first inch in, “Ah!” she screamed,_

_“Count.” he growled, rough hands pulled at the skin of her thighs to spread her further open for him,_

_“E-eight,” again he nudged forward, eliciting another scream from her._

_“Ah. . sev-ven -” that time he didn’t move and after a beat the girl moved on, “Six.” he pushed in another inch, allowing a low groan to fill the rundown cabin, “P-please Dean -”_

_“Shut up.” he snapped, “What comes after six?”_

_“No. .” every muscle in her pussy was constricted, but hearing the word no made the Mark on Dean’s arm ignite - he growled at the burn and he lost his head long enough to slam himself to the hilt. . ._

**DING!**

She jumped, wiping a tear away hastily, and uncurling her legs from her chest.

“Momma?” she called, “Someone’s at the door. .” no one answered her, in fact the whole house was silent. If she had been fully responsive about half an hour ago, she would have heard her mother tell her that she was leaving for work, that she would be back at 8, and to call if she needed anything at all.

“Mom?” she called again, very slowly slipping out of bed onto shaky legs. **DING!** It startled her again and she slowly made her way to the front of the house, hugging each doorjamb she passed like an old friend.

A note caught her eye on the little table by the door and she squeezed the one that she still had in her hand subconsciously, wondering for the millionth time since her attack what kind of answers Sam would even give her. After all there wasn’t really a question: His brother was a murderer and a rapist, and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Loud knocking took up on the other side of the door, apparently her visitor had given up on the doorbell. Swallowing thickly, Crystal crept toward the front door, reading her mother’s note before putting her ear up to the wood. **_“If you get scared, come down to the store and sit with me. Love you.”_**

Well there was never a moment where Crystal wasn’t scared, so it seemed like sort of a pointless note. Another bout of knocking made her breath hitch. _Why aren’t they just leaving already?_

“W-who. . who is it?” for some reason she whispered it, and was only answered with another round of knocks. Of course the person hadn’t heard her. So she cleared her throat and tried again, “Who is it?” after a pregnant pause, a strange sounding male voice stuttered,

“Uh mailman. I need your signature.” she paused for a moment,

“C-can you slide the paper under the door?” shuffling happened outside, and she hoped he was doing it, but instead heard him clear his throat rather uncomfortably,

“I’m not really supposed to do that. .” _Why not?_ She racked her brain to understand why that would be against the rules, but all Crystal could focus on was how strange this man’s voice sounded. Unnatural. “Look, it’ll only take a second.” taking a deep breath, she nodded as if he could see her.

“Uh okay. . yeah okay.” _this was part of healing right? Opening the door for the first time could be a huge step into feeling okay again._ The knob jiggled on her trembling fingers.

 _Just the mailman, just the mailman. ._ With that as her mantra, she pulled open the front door. And froze. Standing before her wasn’t the mailman at _all_. . it was a big man wearing an army green jacket, flannel, jeans, work boots. . and the most devastatingly familiar face of all.

Dean Winchester.

She was gaping, frozen and silent with shocked terror. _This can’t be real. . it’s another nightmare, it isn’t real!_ His hands were out in front of him, green eyes maybe as wide as hers.

“I need to have a talk with you Crystal,” the only reason she hadn’t slammed the door in his face was because the sight of him, so real and so threatening, had crippled her with fear. She could only shake on locked knees. Dean appeared conflicted, his brow was creased with an emotion that she had never seen on his beautifully evil face before.

He spoke again, “I. .” he watched her closely, no doubt seeing how hard she was quaking, before finishing his sentence, “I saw your mom leave for work. . you know,  like she _does_ , and I’ve been waiting to get you alone for a while. So we can talk. It’s been hard to get myself to the front door here. .”

He looked a little embarrassed about that admission, kneading his big hands as he was. Those same ones that caused her so much pain. She was still frozen. _Why can't I fucking move? What a useless defense mechanism._

After a moment he continued, squinting his eyes minutely at her lack of response.

“Sam said I was crazy for even doing this but. . .” he finally focused on her, crumbling before him in the doorway, “Crystal?” her open mouth twitched a little, and her eyes pricked with horrified tears.

Here he was, her biggest fear standing in front of her, on her fucking doorstep like a boy about to take her to prom.

“I. . I. .” at the tiniest hint of alliteration, Dean bowed down slightly with a little step forward, tilting his head slightly to the side so he might be able to hear her,

“What’s that now?” he asked softly, apparently not realizing what that little decrease in distance was doing to her sanity,

“I -” and a clipped low sob chopped out of her throat, to which Dean straightened completely with almost bewildered eyes. More airy cuts came out of her mouth before she said so softly, and so helplessly, “p-please. . please no. . .”

Dean’s mouth dropped open like he wasn’t sure what to say to that, and if Crystal had been in her right mind, she might have seen the look of sheer heartbreak glittering in his eyes. As it was, there was no way that she could see this man as anything but a monster - he couldn’t have been human.

_Not with what he did to me._

So when the big man took another step forward, Crystal let out a scream worthy of a slasher fic and finally threw the door at him,

“Woah, woah!” he called, stepping forward to wedge his boot in the door, so he could grip the edge. Which of course only sent her fear skyrocketing.

“NO STAY AWAY FROM ME!” she shrieked as she tried to close the door with all of her strength and weight. But if there was one thing she knew about Dean, it was that he was heinously strong.

The door wouldn’t close, “HELP!” she screamed, shoving and ramming herself against the door to close it. Everything was blurry with tears,

“Hey!” he yelled, and then blinked with the effort to make his voice soft toward her, “Calm down sweetheart, it’s okay.”  _“Go ahead sweetheart, push your ass up a little bit baby girl.”_

“No!” she tried once more to push the door closed, only to have Dean finally give up on  being gentle and shoulder his way in, making her stumble backward further into the living room.

The girl fell back on the arm of the couch in a scrambling panic, that had her toppling to the floor in a heap.

She was already sobbing hard enough to jolt her body with each wretch. Dean easily slid the rest of the way into the foyer, watching her cry hysterically on the floor of her living room as he gently shut the door behind him.

The click of the lock got her attention, and she peeked over her shoulder hoping that maybe he had left, only to see him standing rigidly at the door watching her carefully. . He looked the same as that day, she thought he might even be wearing the same outfit.

Her stomach was cramping with terror, this was just like her nightmares except now it was very real.

“Oh God. .” she sobbed, “Oh God _please_ no. .” again he put his hands out, taking a small step forward only to retract when she flailed in panic and hit the side of the couch.

In her haste to get away, the young girl sent a lamp crashing to the hardwood floor, it shattered right next to her and sent little pieces skittering as far as his boots. Dean sighed and looked to the ceiling as if her reaction to seeing him was difficult to watch.

“Crystal just listen -”

“ _HELP_!” she shrieked for the second time, her heart was beating a mile a minute,

“Hey quiet down,” he was speaking softly, but he moved near again, “I can’t have people finding me here.”

“Stay _away_ ,” she pled, clutching the side of the sofa with her legs poised to kick at him if he took another step, “Help me, somebody please!”

“Son of a bitch,” he seemed to go lax with indecision, but came forward when she screamed again to pull her away from the couch. At his touch, Crystal’s mind blanked on everything except screaming.

The girl wailed and struggled with her former rapist as he positioned her in the middle of the living room floor and straddled her with a heavy hand over her mouth.

“NO!” it was muffled by his fingers, and she went limp with fear at being in such a familiar position with the ruthless man. _It’s happening again._

Loudly weeping into his big hand, the girl squeezed her leaking eyes shut and brought both hands down to cover her clothed sex, unable to imagine him doing anything else other than ripping her night shorts off, and tearing her to shreds again.

She was begging already, babbling senselessly into his hand and shaking her head from side to side as her senses were flooded with nothing but Dean. His presence, his scent, his breathing, his touch, and now his voice,

“Shh, hey you’re okay,” it went in one ear and out the other, “I’m not trying to hurt you, I swear to God.” he might as well had not been saying a single word, because beneath him Crystal was reliving every second of his first attack.

The humiliation, the fear, the pain. . Dean noticed the wetness before she even did, “What the. .?” he rose up from her a little to find a puddle spreading across the hardwood from her hips.

She pissed herself.

“ _Shit_ kid. .” he muttered as he watched it spread. If she would have had her eyes open she might have seen the crushing guilt in his features, but Dean knew it was going to take a lot more to get through to her now.

So he ignored the warmth on his shins and knees, and leaned back down to speak softly,

“If it take my hand away, will you scream?” she startled at his voice anyway. When she nodded her head “ _yes_ ” he actually found it in him to smile a little, but it was only for a moment, “I’m gonna take my head away, alright Crystal? Don’t scream, or I’ll put it back.”

She sobbed hopelessly, too terrified to feel anything else, but Dean slowly removed his hand watching as she opened her eyes. The girl cringed at how close he was, but when she spoke it was quiet,

“P-please, I don’t know what you want, but _please_ don’t hurt me. .” she sniveled while Dean’s heart just bled above her, then she started getting loud again, “I - I can’t take it - please don’t hurt me again!”  

_“Can’t take it, huh?” a bout of genuine chuckling trickled out from above her, and her eyes squeezed closed against silent anguished sobs. “Fuck, that’s the point babe, I’m gonna make you take it. Come on, you can do better than that, what else ya got for me?”_

“NO-O-O!” that big hand slammed over her mouth again, hard enough that she tasted blood, because Dean was getting flustered with her hysterics. Crystal began to thrash at the hint of violence, flailing her arms and kicking her legs up beneath him, while he tried fruitlessly to calm her.

What was he thinking coming here?

A sizeable shard of glass from the fallen lamp found it’s way into her palm, stinging just enough to make her yelp, but not enough to quell her struggles. In fact, the wailing teenager swung that very hand right at Dean’s face with the idea that she could gouge an eye out if she aimed for it.

However, years of hunting made his reflexes undeniably sound, and he caught the movement almost before she even decided on it, raising up off of her to dodge the oncoming piece of jagged glass.

So instead of plunging into one of his wild greens, Crystal’s crude weapon caught him across the chest, tearing his shirt and drawing a scream from her as it dug impossibly deeper into her palm.

The big Hunter hissed at the slicing sting and for the very first time since Crystal opened the door, he seemed angry.

“Son of a bitch!” he growled, sitting back on his heels and dabbing at the wound with one hand. He was so focused on the fact that he’d just been wounded, that he didn’t notice the near bone crushing grip he had on Crystal’s weaponized wrist, or the fact that the small girl had stopped struggling all together.

When he did, he looked into the most terrified expression he’d ever seen on a person; wide and wet, her baby blues screamed without sound, begged without words, and leaked out the panic in her soul without relent.

Instantly he let up on his grip a little, and tried to quell the anger rolling in his gut that naturally came with pain,

“Hey,” it sounded strained, “you’re alright kid. . stay just like this, stay calm. .” she wasn’t even hearing him, he knew that, and watching her practically vibrate against the wood floor helped him finally snap to a decision. This is why he was here. “Alright girl, let’s getcha up.”

“No, no, no, _no_ ,” she was whimpering, repeating that word at him with tears running down her face as he rose up slowly from his knees. Of course Crystal didn’t trust him.

All she saw was the man who brutalized her - the same one she dreamt about night after scarring night - towering over her, blocking out the overhead light of her living room.

 _Monster_.

Keeping his hold on her thin wrist, Dean reached down to grip her opposite elbow, and managed, with no help from her, to hoist her up from the floor. She was limp, shaking, and standing in a puddle of her own urine.

It didn’t help that when Dean lifted the neck of his t-shirt to once again inspect his wound, she caught a dark look flash in his rippling green irises.

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered immediately, looking down at her bare feet when his gaze lifted,

“What’s that now?” his voice was low and gruff just like she remembered, and she closed her eyes tight against the pool of dread that the sound created,

“Please. .” she trembled, “I’m s- _sorry_.” the answer took a long time to come for some reason, and when it did, it was unsure and sad,

“S’okay,” and a pause where she could feel those fire-like eyes raking over her body, “It’s nothin’.” it took a lot of courage to look at him, and maybe it wasn’t the smartest thing to do, because it only took about two seconds after opening her eyes for the girl to start breathing heavily again.

 _I can’t believe he’s in my house. . This can’t be happening._ Still not releasing her wrist, Dean asked as softly and gently as he could manage,

“Where’s your room, Crystal?” but the phrasing was all wrong and he realized what it sounded like as soon as she started shaking her head and trying to back away,

“ _No_. . no -” again she repeated that single word, the word that should have made Dean stop that night. That word that was supposed to protect her from unwanted advances like his. She knew better than anyone though that Dean wouldn’t listen to it, wouldn’t hear it for what it was - a plea, a command.

He huffed, eyeing that jagged shard sticking out of her palm,

“Alright, guess I’ll just find it myself then.” and with that, Crystal was forced to walk in front of him back down the hallway from whence she came, blubbering like a baby. Or like a girl who just bumped into the man that forcefully took her virginity in a bloody show of violence.

Dominance.

Dean hesitated with her by the base of the stairs, “I’m guessing upstairs?” he asked, receiving no answer of course, “Am I warm or cold sweetheart?”

Only miserable hitching of breath filled the silence,

“Upstairs it is then.” and with a hand still trapping her arm, he walked her ahead of him up the stairs, pausing whenever she appeared ready to fall with fright. Which was more than once.

Finally she spoke, it was shrill and desperate,

“Please. . Please, _please_ -” Dean tried to ignore her. He paused to scan the multiple doors upstairs, spying a room with her name drawn in pretty pink cursive on the door.

“Shh, shh,” he hushed her, but as soon as he moved forward again, the girl dug her heels into the carpet,

“ _No_! No please don’t hurt me!” she suddenly convulsed like she was about to be sick all over the floor. He pulled her back up by her arm, half dragging her through her bedroom door and wincing once at the shriek she let loose when she saw her bed, then again at the painful looking retching her stomach was putting her through,

“Try to calm down -”

“Pl - _please_ don’t hurt me!” - another violent gag - “Dean please not again - I - I - just k- _kill_ me! Oh God, j-just kill me. . .” and with that she sunk to her knees, refusing to walk on her own two feet for another damn step.

She wouldn’t walk right into the scene of her _second_ rape - for God’s sake she wasn’t that thick.

“Nobody’s killing anybody.” Dean snapped, coming off a little more harsh than he meant to. Crystal just continued to quietly cry, as he held up half of her body from the floor, “Come on, stand up kid.”

He jerked on her a little, but she only whimpered, unable to do much else. She could smell the acidic scent of her own soil soaking her shorts, and hiccuped in miserable humiliation, wishing that the man would just let go of her arm and leave her alone.

Of course that wouldn’t happen. Why would it? Instead a loud pent up sigh exploded from Dean, and she held her breath waiting to hear what he had planned.

“How about a shower, huh?” his hand loosened a little, and he slowly crouched down beside her to brush the hair away from her eyes. She was still trained on the floor though, “Does that sound nice? We can get you some fresh clothes, and I’ll take care of this glass in your hand. I’ve got a kit in my trunk. .”

_ \- “Doesn’t this place have any extra goddamned rope?” he complained swiveling on his heel to make for the door, “Be right back babydoll, looks like I gotta get some from my trunk.” he paused halfway out the door as if something just occurred to him, “Got any preference to rope or handcuffs?” -  _

Dean could feel her shake a little harder but didn’t understand why. Again she said very softly,

“ _Please_. . .” his brow furrowed and he nodded in what he hoped was an encouraging way,

“Alright, alright. .” he murmured, unsure what he was answering to, and gathered up her wounded hand to inspect the shard sticking out. If he was lucky, all he’d have to do is pull it out. He just hoped none of it broke off in her palm.

Something told him she wouldn’t sit still for him if  he had to dig around in there.

Since she seemed to be in some sort of trance, Dean very carefully, while watching her face close, pinched the glass shard between his fingers and took a deep steadying breath.

“Sorry sweetheart.” and then he yanked.

Whatever flashback or waking coma she was in, was shattered by the sudden pain. Her scream rattled his eardrums and she was looking at him now with more focus than she ever had. For some reason her big blue eyes held betrayal alongside the expected outrage.

Crystal cradled her bleeding hand to her chest, looking at him with a gaping mouth - had the situation been different, Dean might have thought it was cute, because she was staring at him much the same way a child would stare at a parent that just pulled a sliver on the count of two instead of the promised three.

“D-Dean.” that was all she said, but her eyes were clear for once so he held them with his, and nodded gently,

“That’s right.” because he didn’t really know how to respond. “Let’s get you cleaned up girl, do you want help to the bathroom?” she only stared, her eyes widening noticeably when Dean rose to his full height.

He realized how intimidating he must look from that angle. So he carefully offered her a hand. She flinched, making the tiniest noise of fear Dean had ever heard while she just watched his hand like it might strike her out of nowhere.

“It’s okay. . I'm not gonna hurt you. .” he murmured low, trying to soothe her with his deep voice alone, and gently shook his hand in prompt.

She swallowed, never taking her eyes off of that hand, “Wh-what are you gonna do?”

“Nothing.” he promised firmly, “I swear to God. Nothing you don’t want.” when she still didn’t move he couldn’t help but get a little impatient, “Come on, we gotta take care of that cut. The glass couldn't have been too clean.”

As soon as Dean saw that she was struggling with getting up on her own, he stooped forward to help only to have her stumble back haphazardly,

“Wait, don’t _touch_ me!” it packed venom, but she looked about as terrified as a kitten surrounded by bulldogs. Nevertheless, Dean raised his hands and stepped back from her.

“Okay. I won’t touch you.” he promised, “I just want to help you.” her nostrils flared with her labored breaths, and she was hunched over protectively, fingers clenched into fists on her chest.

Dean hated to see a girl so beaten down and frightened. All he wanted to do was protect her, hold her, but he couldn’t because he was the monster in this story.

He backed off slowly toward her connecting bathroom,

“I’m gonna get the hot water goin’.” he nodded placatingly, “why don’t you grab some clothes to change into, huh? We’ll get you out of those wet pants.” and before she could even react he shook his head quickly, “I mean - no - you’ll get _yourself_ out of those pants. I - I won’t do anything like that - I mean unless you need help - but I - ah Jesus I’ll shut up.” and with that he turned swiftly into the bathroom and left Crystal alone to collect new clothes.

It was like her body was on autopilot. She moved about her room like a zombie grabbing night shorts and a tank top, perhaps without even taking a breath.

Honestly she was worried that if she refused to do anything that Dean even lightly suggested, it would anger him and she would be right back in that cabin with a monster.

So when he came out of the bathroom and made a gesture for her to enter, she did so out of pure will to live.

She looked up at him though, “This. .  there’s no lock on this door.” it was a very soft shaky whisper, but he nodded immediately understanding what she was afraid of.

“It might as well have one,” he assured, “I’m not coming in there sweetheart, I promise.” she stared at him guardedly, and she noticed the first hint of impatience trace across his features, “Come on now, in ya go.”

She scurried in immediately.

******

The shower was numb. Crystal barely even felt the water, but she was somehow able to go through the motions and wash away the urine on her thighs and ass. It was a strange place to be, wondering if Dean would be angry for how long she was taking in the shower, but also not wanting to face him back in the bedroom.

The chilling water was the only thing that chased her out of the shower, and then she was staring at the clothes she’d grabbed, and taking a lengthy amount of time to put them on. Sam's note was forgotten on the sink.

_God please let him be gone when I get out there. . please just let whole thing be a hallucination._

Honestly she’d rather be crazy than at Dean Winchester’s mercy for the second time in her life. Needless to say it took about 20 minutes for her to work up the nerve to open the door. . and what she saw when she did, didn’t ease her terror in the slightest.

There at the edge of her bed, rummaging through a rather large first aid kit was Dean. . Dean minus a shirt.

Instead of yelling or being literate, Crystal only whined, drawing his attention from threading a large curved needle. With wide green eyes he watched her hugging the doorway, waiting for something to happen. Somehow she found her voice, but it was defeated and quaky,

“Dean you - you said you wouldn’t. .” she trailed off, shaking in the doorway, too frozen to cower back into the bathroom like she wanted. At first he appeared confused by her words, then all at once he realized what the problem was when he followed her gaze to his strong chest.

There was an interesting tattoo over his heart, something that appeared to the teen as satanic. Yet another thing to make her uncomfortable. Just under that was the injury where she'd cut him, it was barely bleeding from her attack.

“Oh. _Oh_. No, no it’s alright!” he dropped the needle and put his hands up, “I’m only changing - I - you - I got piss all over my jeans and blood on my shirt so I - ah fuck it, hang on.” he was awful at explaining himself, so instead her former attacker just grabbed his white t-shirt from her bed and pulled it quickly over his head,

“See? Nothin’ scary.” he started to approach with his hands up again, “Everything’s fine sweetheart. . Can I get a look at that hand?”

She swallowed, “No.” his shoulders fell a little, and his lips pressed together in just a hint of irritation. In true toddler fashion, Crystal hid her hand behind her back. Dean noted it and stopped advancing, instead he asked gently,

“Why don’t you come out here kiddo?” they both winced at that pet name, it seemed inappropriate given the circumstances. He shook it off, “Come on, we need to. . talk. That’s why I’m here.” He tried a reassuring smile, but she still didn’t budge.

Just as he was about to prompt her again, Crystal said very quietly and very softly,

“I’m scared.”

Dean’s response was immediate, “I know. That’s okay.” He nodded, wide soleful eyes doing a lot of the work, “Just take a step out, I’m not gonna do a thing,” as if to reaffirm the promise he put his hands up, “See? Harmless.”

She could have laughed at that. _Harmless? Please. Tell that to the nurse that took care of me for almost two months._ Nevertheless, the young girl stepped out of the small bathroom onto the carpet with the thought in her mind that Dean would hurt her no matter what, she might as well do as he says so he might continue to be kind.

It still felt like an act.

“Atta girl,” he praised, holding out his hand at half mast, “come sit with me sweetheart.” Glancing worriedly at his hand, she left it hanging but still moved toward him as he asked, jumping with a tiny squeak when he lightly touched her elbow to guide her.

Toward the bed. He was taking her toward the bed. . _He’s taking me to bed!!!_

“Nnnnn. .” she balked, shaking her head and already beginning to cry again. It didn’t take much these days. Dean naturally gripped her elbow harder and insisted, it was only Dean’s nature to be in command, he had virtually no experience working with a victim to this degree - no way to know what might set her off. “No - no,” she dug her heels in,

The rough hunter pushed, “Come on, just right over here -”

“No!” she finally cried, whipping her head back and forth, “ _No_ please not again - I-I can’t take it again!” Dean totally froze.

“Whoa, whoa!” he tried to be as gentle as possible while she fought with him, she was just as weak as he remembered, “Relax. . shh. . I’m not gonna hurt ya girl -”

“NO!” she screamed that time, and again he was concerned for the neighbors, but instead of trying to silence her by force again, Dean wracked his brain for a solution, "Please don't hurt me, don't hurt me, don't hurt me. . Oh God _please_. ." 

“What’s the matter Crystal?” he murmured over her whimpers of struggling effort, “Shh, shh, deep breaths for me. .” surprisingly enough she took them, “What’s the matter?”

“T-th-th - b-b-b” she was shaking so hard, it was resonating up his hard forearm,

“Hey, it’s okay - couple more breaths for me sweetie,” again she tried to relax, almost succeeding that time.

Finally she managed, “T-the b-b-bed.”

“The. . bed?” he repeated slowly,

“Please I can’t -” she whimpered, cutting herself off with panicked whoosing breaths, and it took Dean a full two minutes to understand: **she doesn’t want to be on a bed with you.** Well that actually made a whole lot of sense when he thought about it,

“Okay, okay. . alright,” he was gentle, coaxing, “how about we have a seat on the floor then sweetheart? Would that be alright?” this was hard for him. Harder than it should have been. Dean Winchester - even without the Mark - just normal Dean Winchester, was not a gentleman by any means.

This territory was all foreign, and it was just. . it was just _hard_.

“K-kay.” she sniveled meekly, scared out of her mind. She was only trying to please him.  _Don't make him mad, don't make him mad. . I'm gonna die this time. He'll kill me this time._

Together, sort of awkwardly, they both lowered to the floor beside the bed, sitting crisscross in front of one another like some kind of fucked up slumber party.

Only Dean wasn’t about to play truth or dare, or ask her who her crush was - no - he was about to try and stitch up her hand; the one that was sliced open when she tried to kill him with a shard of glass. It was _that_ kind of party.

So reaching up and dragging the duffle bag down with him, he tried not to feel nervous or irritated even with how hard she was staring at him. Crystal’s swimming blue eyes were wide and locked right on his face like he was some kind of wild animal set to attack. . like he was a monster. Dean knew that he was.

“What are you doing?” she whispered, watching him fix up a needle and wet some cotton with alcohol. Only when she noisily sucked some snot up into her runny nose did he glance at her, it seemed like it was hard for him to speak,

“Gotta stitch up that hand, don’t want it to get infected.” she cupped the injury protectively,

“I-I don’t wanna do that.” it was soft and frightened, but Dean payed it no mind. After all it was how he’d expect a little girl to react to the prospect of being poked with a needle over and over.

“Shocker.” he grumbled, shifting forward to hold out his hand to her, “Here, let’s have a look.” she didn’t move and she didn’t speak, only watched him with those haunted eyes while protecting her cut from him. The answer was so clearly “no”. “Come on kid, I don’t wanna make a big deal out of this - five minutes and we’re done.”

That expression and voice were both so stern it made her tummy roll,

“Will it hurt?” it was a tiny whimper,

“Yes,” he admitted, “but I won’t take long.” When no answer came, he leaned in even closer to catch her falling eyes again, “I’ll be as gentle as I possibly can, I promise.” He looked so earnest. . so patient that it was hard to not trust him.

Before she could remind herself who this was, her little injured hand was voluntarily resting in one of Dean’s huge ones. The pain started with the alcohol swab, she hissed at the burn and jumped when Dean leaned down to gently blow cool air onto it, soothing the sting.

Their eyes connected, hers full of surprise and his full of candor. It was so mesmerizing that she only stopped looking at his face long after he broke eye contact, when he pierced the torn skin of her palm,

“Ow!” She yelped, jerking suddenly only to be held still by his vice like grip on her wrist. Throughout the agonizing ten stitches, Dean didn’t say a word, and Crystal worked hard to keep every sound in every time he sunk the sharp tip into her flesh.

There were however, torrents of silent tears pouring from her eyes - the man had to have seen them. Snivels and hiccups from the little girl made Dean’s chest ache, he didn’t want to hurt her like this, and it was hard not to wrap her into a hug or something.

The only thing stopping him was that it would terrify her.

Finally, the thread was tied off and Dean began to wrap her up with gauze. His lips pushed out slightly while he worked, and when he spoke, his low deep voice sounded deafening after such long silence,

“We have to talk about this kid, you know that right?” Of course she knew what “ _this_ ” meant, and she really didn’t want to think about it. . even though she constantly was.

“I-I don’t want to.” She admitted, wincing when he pressed on the stitches too hard. “I can’t.”

“Then I’ll do the talking.” The older man suggested, “You don’t gotta say a thing.” The gauze was taped and Dean gently laid her bandaged hand in her lap before letting it go. He swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, 

“Crystal. . when I found you in that cabin -”

“No. No. . I _can't_.” she whipped her head from side to side, still trying to scootch back from him, but he held fast to her arms. She couldn’t hear about it - damn it, all she wanted was to forget!

_Why did he have to come here?_

“Crystal listen.” he spoke low, trying to soothe even though her tears were loud, “Listen - when I found you that night, it - it wasn’t me. . I mean it _was_ but - but it wasn’t - fuck. . How do I say this. .” he looked to the floor and shook his head softly, the girl’s tears had slowed to only hiccups and tiny snivels.

She was watching him, hating the feeling of his hands on her, but at least making an effort to cast that aside.

“W-what do you mean?” her voice, so even for once, surprised him but Dean shook off his shock and took advantage of it,

“This is going to sound crazy to you, but please. . just hear me out.” she stared, still visibly shaking, and he sailed on, “I - there was this. . curse I guess you could call it. A mark on my arm that changed who I was - made me into a man that craved violence - _blood_ \- made me into something I’m not.”

The girl wasn’t breathing, he could see that - she was probably thinking of how he shoved his face between her thighs and drank her blood. Dean shuddered. There was no way in Hell she would buy this.

“Crystal I know it sounds insane, but the man you met back in the woods that night, that man wasn’t me. It was a shell - a - a monster.” he crawled nearer with these eyes, so wide and pleading, that it was hard for her to call him a liar. “I would never. . Jesus Christ I would _never_ do that to someone - I would never do that to you!” he roared softly, shaking her a little by accident.

A beat passed.

“Do _what_ Dean?” she spoke through her teeth, tears falling freely from her eyelids, “Do _what_? Say it.” he blinked at her, lips pressed firmly together in a pout. They were trembling. His eyes were bright with wetness.

This was a different man indeed.

“I. .” he blinked rapidly and glanced at the ground before regaining eye contact, “I raped you. God. . I _raped_ you Crystal, and I’m so sorry. I’m _so_ fucking sorry.” and then a tear fell out. Crystal couldn’t recall the last time she’d seen a grown man cry.

It shocked her a little, maybe even frightened her. She was taught that men just. . _didn’t_ \- and if they did, well, there was something _very_ fucking wrong. But hey, this was _all_ very fucking wrong.

“You raped me.” she whispered to him, and he nodded, another tear slipping out before he looked to the ground. His hands were still tight on her arms, and it was pretty clear he wasn’t letting go anytime soon.

“I couldn’t stop it.” he muttered, rolling his shoulder up to his cheek to catch his tear streak. “I - I couldn't. There was a part of me, the _real_ me, that was screaming. I wanted to stop so badly, but the Mark was too strong and I. . I lost control.” her breath was hitching with the strain to keep it together.

The worst night of her life, the event that would forever define her as a person - that would change her life for the worse - and Dean just summed it up by saying “he lost control”?

“That’s _it_?” she trembled. “That’s all you have to say about it? You lost control - and - and you're fucking _sorry_?!” she was yelling now, “Do you have any idea what you did to me out there?” he opened his mouth like he was about to answer but she cut him off, “You ruined me. _Ruined_ me. I - I was in the hospital for weeks! I -I had stitches in places that I’d never even touched before, and I couldn’t walk on my own until last fucking Tuesday!”

She was sobbing, screaming at him through her tears, but it felt good.

“Crystal -”

“ _NO_!” she cut him off so loudly that he looked almost startled, “No. . you _can’t_ understand, can you? I - I was going to wait for the one. . the perfect boy to sweep me off my feet and love me. . I was _WAITING_ for him! Then you. .”

She shook her head marginally. Dean waited for her next words, holding his breath, “You waltzed through that door and stole it. Stole _me_.”

The room was silent, only Dean and Crystal’s soft breathing could be heard. He still held her at arm’s length, but he focused on putting as much comfort in just his hands as he could. All he wanted to do was hug her, take back what he’d done.

Try to make it right.

“I haven’t slept a single night without relieving what you’ve done. Not once.” her voice was soft and raw, “There isn’t a second out of the day when I don’t think about you. About it. When I saw you on my doorstep, I thought I was hallucinating again. I’ve been going crazy.”

Dean’s heart was breaking. Then she looked right at him, those baby blues holding every ounce of pain that he caused, and she said,

“You’re a nightmare Dean. You’re my nightmare.”

It was like there was no air left in the room. Like he had just been hit in the ribs with a wrecking ball, and it took a while for him to get his feet back on the ground. . but all he could say was,

“I’m sorry. Crystal. . I’m _sorry_.” he looked helpless, “It wasn’t me - if I could have stopped it. . If I could take it back. . .” his watering green eyes were glancing around her tear streaked face defenselessly.

She swallowed, “I wish that mattered.” and she really did. It was almost infuriating that she could feel anything more than disgust for this man, with all that he had put her through, but the way he was sitting on his knees, holding her, crying. . he reminded her of a vulnerable little boy.

So she asked him, “Do you remember it?”

He looked down and snivelled, “Every second. Clear as day.” she nodded, wiping her cheek, “I dream about it too. Every night. . Even when I’m not asleep, I feel like I can hear you screaming down the hall, in my head. I deserve it though. All of it.”

“You hurt me.” she whispered,

“I know.” he matched her tone, shutting his eyes lightly. They sat very quietly for a moment, reaching out with no hands, feeling each other's tortured souls.

The girl asked softly, “What are you gonna do now?” he looked right at her, his expression dire,

“I’m not gonna do anything. _You_ are.” he smiled softly when her confusion jotted on her face, and slouched down even further so that he could be eye level with her.

With a little squeeze on her arms he told her, “Right now, I’m gonna let you do anything you want to me. Anything. You can hit me, cut me, _scream_ at me, anything. . I won’t stop you.” he paused, blinking, “Because you couldn’t stop me.”  

She gaped at him. Dean gave her a nod and a small sad smile before finally releasing her arms to let the blood back into them, and she sat back on her heels. Meanwhile, Dean readjusted himself on his knees, rising up and shaking his shoulders out.

He still somehow seemed to dwarf her in size. Looking down on her, the man clasped his hands behind his back, and raised his chin, giving a nod that he was ready for anything. Still, she only stared.

He glanced down after nothing happened, “Go on. Stand up sweetheart.”

Taking shallow nervous breaths, Crystal unfolded herself and climbed to her feet, watching him with wide apprehensive eyes,  was so tall that the top of his head was level just below her chest. Now that she was done yelling, it wasn’t hard to remember who exactly was on his knees in front of her.

On his knees, yes, but no less deadly.

Being in the same room with a man so powerful made her limbs feel like jelly, she wasn’t sure she could move and the man wasn’t even looking at her right now. In fact, Dean’s eyes were unfocused, dead ahead and droopy like he hadn’t slept in years, his arms were relaxed but putting them behind his back made his shoulders taut.

The muscles were painfully obvious under that thin t-shirt he wore. . she shuddered. _If he wanted to, he could end me in a second. ._ But here he was, submissive -likely for the first time in his life - and patient to let her unload on him.

She was frozen though.

Dean picked his gaze up to her, “S’alright,” he nodded encouragingly, “Take it all out on me. . I want you to.”

“I. . .” she panted a couple times to make up for the lack of breathing she’d been doing, and he took on a look of pure concern for her. The son of a bitch, concerned for the girl who very well might stab him to death!

“Hey,” he murmured, “what do you need?” those eyes, so piercing and deep made her fidget. They held a world of sorrow, more than what she had to do with, and she couldn’t handle looking at them.

“Can you. .” she licked her lips, “Can you close your eyes?” Dean swallowed and blinked a couple of times before complying and settling forward again. Crystal took a deep breath. When she stepped forward, she did so silently. .

Somehow she knew that hurting Dean wouldn’t make her feel better. This man was already broken, but she was so destroyed that nothing was off the table if it held possibility in taking her rape back - of course she wouldn’t yet admit that nothing would.

 _Nothing_ can take that kind of pain away.

So she slapped him with her good hand. As hard as she could.

Dean’s head snapped to the side and his brow furrowed at the sting, but other than that he had no reaction, and merely turned his head forward again. The girl shook her hand out, biting her lip at the tingling burn going on across her palm. Dean’s cheek was already turning red.

Again Crystal cocked back and let her hand fly into the same cheek - this time coaxing a small grunt from the big man. He opened his mouth and cocked his jaw to work out the pain. Of course it was only minor for him. . she didn’t need to know that.

Hurting Dean was only making her feel worse, and her anxiety was building, because surely she could only get away with striking him a handful of times before he lost his cool and reciprocated. _Surely_.

However the teenager was so frustrated with the permanent pit in her stomach that when she struck him this time it was with a closed fist. It hit him right in the nose.

“ _Mmfff_ -” Dean bowed forward and sniffed heavily before spitting a big glob of blood right onto her floor. She kicked him in the stomach before he could recover, crying out with the effort, before moving in close to haphazardly beat on him with every limb she owned.

“WHY?!” she was sobbing now, raining down blow after blow on the docile man. “Why did you have to find me there? Why did you have to _hurt_ me!” she fell to her knees before him, and shoved on his chest, grabbing a handful of his shirt and jerking him back and forth. “Why couldn’t you just have stopped when I _begged_ you to? _Why_ Dean!?”

His hands stayed firmly behind his back, but when Crystal looked up at his face, his eyes were back open, gazing down on her with a kind of heartbreak that she would have never imagined on that face.

Dean didn’t bother answering.

She slapped him again, and he reared back slightly, but she jerked on his t-shirt,

“Close your eyes!” she screamed, and he did. “I - I just wanna feel better. . . I just want this to go away. .” she was hiccuping, and before she could stop herself, resting her cheek under his chest. “I’m never gonna be okay again. . .”

“Crystal. .” Dean murmured, rumbling her face with his deep register.

“Oh _God_. . I - I - make it go away Dean. I can’t take it anymore,” she wept, “I. . I wanna _die_!” this low gravelly sound ripped through his chest. It had to be a growl, but he still didn’t move.

Crystal’s voice was shrill, “Please just make it go _away_. .” she wasn’t sure what she was saying. All she knew was that there was this constant despair eating at her ruthlessly and she couldn’t take it anymore.

His voice was deep, strained, and bordering on desperate, “Do whatever you need to.”

When she looked up, his eyes were still closed, but his face was twisted in agony - and it wasn’t the kind you get from featherweight punches. This was deep seated.

“Take it back Dean.” she whispered, and he gave a tortured moan,

“I’m _trying_. Jesus, I’m trying.” his breath quaked slightly. “There is a knife in my back pocket, take it, do anything you need to.” but Crystal didn’t go for the knife. She didn’t steal another slap or kick. No, Crystal did something that neither of the two saw coming.

The girl rose up on her knees, stretching as far up as she could, and _kissed_ him on the chin just below his lower lip. His eyes flew open.

“What. .” he mouthed the word and studied her hard, flitting his eyes all over her red tearful face, and she clutched onto his shirt more desperately,

“Dean.” it was almost inaudible, “Take it back. Make it go away.” he still didn’t move, but when she leaned back up, he tilted his head slightly down so that she could actually reach his lips.

A sharp inhale made her jump when their lips touched.

She had no clue where she was going with this, all she knew was that she wished the pain would stop. Wished her first time was not a bloody violent rape. Wished that there was some way to start over. Maybe there was.

Crystal was desperate.

Dean pushed forward slightly and that was all it took to make her flinch back with a sudden jerk. He froze with his lips still pursed and waited until she looked at him.

“What’s happening here Crystal?” he asked softly as with the least amount of judgment he could manage. There was a moment where she just stared up at him with trembling lips, before she looked down to her kneading hands and let out a few soft sobs.

“Sweetheart. .” he started unsure about every aspect of what was happening with her, “Sweetheart, talk to me. What do you need me to do?” she sniveled quietly,

“Not to hurt me.” his response was quick,

“I told you I won’t.” but then he understood what she meant, even before she did. Crystal needed him to take the rape back. . make it go away. The only intimate experience the young girl had ever had was with him and the Mark of Cain. . as if it wasn’t already devastating enough.

All at once he understood what he had to do - what she was asking him for. So whispering “ _okay_ ” to himself mostly, he leant down toward the small trembling teenager, flicking his examining eyes around her face continuously to try and find a red flag.

Only the soft stuttering of her breath could be heard in the room, and just before their lips touched, she surged upward to smash them together feverishly.

The aggression surprised Dean and amused him a little too, realizing that this girl had no idea what she was even doing - how to kiss properly, how to remain calm. . anything. She knew _nothing_.

That bit of knowledge no sooner made him smirk than it did make him feel terrible about what he’d done. The girl hadn’t even had her first kiss when he raped her for fuck’s sake.

Becoming confounded with her feverish version of kissing, it was hard for Dean to manage, so he made a decision when she bumped his nose with hers hard enough to make him wince,

“Ah -” he straightened and leaned back slightly, trying to ignore the desperation scrawled all over her face. He gave her an easy smile, that he meant to be reassuring, “Why don’t you take it slow sweetheart, I will be here with you as long as you need me. Just relax. . slow down for me.” she gulped, and took a huge breath while nodding - to herself it seemed.

Like she was talking herself up to do something scary. . Dean couldn’t think in those terms right now. All of it was wrong. This was _so_ wrong. He couldn’t help but believe that this may be the only case where two bads would actually come out to a good - that’s what he had to believe.

Or else he would’ve jerked away and stood up when he felt her tiny trembling hands edge up under his cotton shirt. . he wouldn’t sit there and let it happen. As soon as her skin touched his, Dean’s whole being shuddered and he did his best to choke back a groan so as not to frighten her - more than she already was of course.

“Your arms. . .” she whispered, glancing up at him and flinching slightly when she found that he was staring right at her. “Can you take off your shirt? S-slowly. .” Dean kept his eyes locked on hers as he finally swung his arms forward to grab the hem of his t-shirt, she knew that he must have been searching for any signs of second thoughts so she worked to keep her face neutral.

When those deep green eyes disappeared behind his black shirt as he pulled it over his head, Crystal took a deep breath and rose to her feet without an audience. Shyly averting her eyes from his unveiled skin, she studied the ever-cracking red polish on her toes that had somehow survived for two months.

She could still remember applying it as she got ready to head out to the cabin with Rose, like it was only yesterday.

“Crystal.” Dean’s deep voice jerked her away from the bordering flashback in the nick of time, but what she saw when she looked up had her throat closing. Dean’s bare upper body was an absolute work of art. . at least Crystal thought so.

After all she didn’t have anything to compare it to, besides those unfortunate glimpses she’s caught of her father travelling from the shower to his bedroom. And the family had nicknamed _him_ Sasquatch.

Big thick biceps bulged against the slight strain it took to keep them behind his back, his shoulders were broad and strong. . . his chest and abdomen were defined at what had to be the perfect amount. . and there was a dusted whisper of dark hair just where his jeans rode low on his hips. . hinting at something the young girl already knew was there. .

_Is he flexing? He seems like he’s flexing. . Maybe he just looks like that all the time._

“Crystal. .” she startled, only just then realizing that she was staring, and she flushed at how long he might have let her gape at him.

“ _Oh_ um. .” she stuttered, shifting back and forth on her tiny feet - Dean saw it all. He’d done this type of thing enough times to recognize all the cute little nervous ticks that women were prone to - however the seasoned Hunter also knew that this was so much more advanced than that.

Crystal was a little more graduated than just bedroom nerves.

“You okay sweetheart?” he ventured, earning a gulp and rapid blink from her,

“Uh y-yeah. .” she swallowed trying to get a grip, but his lightly tanned skin was making her mouth dry, “I - I. . . sorry.” Knees shoulder length apart, sitting before her with his hands clasped behind his back, green eyes wide and light. . lips slightly parted while he watched her. .

Dean looked _beautiful_ to the girl for once.

It was as if he was a magnet, drawing her to him without permission from her mind, the girl didn’t stand a chance in the presence of Dean Winchester let alone the half naked version.

In no time at all she had numbly crossed the small room to end up directly in front of him, so close she could feel his breath ghosting her tummy as it exhaled through his nose. Still he didn’t look up. His sharp green eyes were level with the top of her ribcage, and he just stared at the white cotton fabric of her tanktop like it held the solution to all of his problems.

So close to him now, she was shaking with nerves, so much so that he could probably see it.

“C-Can I -”

“Do whatever you want,” he interrupted, predicting her question. Something about his voice, so low and husky, nagged at a memory she had with him,

“No. .” she whimpered, causing Dean to pick up his head to look at her. She closed her eyes tight, trying to block out a threatening flashback. Instead of being confused, Dean seemed to know exactly what was going on.

He soothed, “Shhh, shh. . it’s okay now. You’re safe. You’re safe.” with an audible grunt, Crystal battled down her plaguing memories, with Dean as her anchor. Eyes still closed, she reached out for the man belonging to the gentle consolations, her senses tingling when she came into contact with thick soft hair.

Dean went quiet. . but his breathing didn’t. At first Crystals small fingers were frozen on his scalp, embedded completely in velvety mess of hair, but ever so slowly they began to twitch. Soon she was kneading her fingers along his scalp, enjoying the way it felt to run her fingers through his hair, and the warmth that came with it.

When she finally dared to open her eyes again, the sight before her was almost breathtaking. Dean’s mouth was hanging slightly open, eyes gently closed and rolling, and head tilted to the side as if the petting sensation was about to put him to sleep.

The man’s tongue was peeking out just slightly on his full lower lip, and the sight of it naturally drew the young girl in closer to him, until her clothed stomach was just a breath away from his lips. And then she took her shirt off. Dean’s eyes fluttered open at the loss of contact, and then widened at what they saw,

“You’re okay?” he asked seriously, even though he was the one on his knees with his hands behind his back. That meant nothing of course. He was still more dangerous than most men. Crystal nodded a tad uncertainly,

“So far.” she whispered, placing her hands back into his hair. It was insane how quickly such a simple action made him melt. The strange spell was re-cast, calm settled back into place oddly quickly, and in no time Crystal was closing her eyes and tilting her head back.

Imagining that his soft warm breath was becoming more insistent on her ribcage, tricking herself into thinking that it was travelling lower by the second. . swearing that it was brushing her waist now just above her panties. . and then realizing all at once that it was all real when temperate plush lips pressed against her belly button.

She tensed completely, fingers stilling in his hair and eyes snapping open to stare at the dimply ceiling. Familiar tingling in her most private area was starting. . goosebumps appeared on her skin near where he had kissed. . and then. . he did it again.

In the same place, the same way, but this time it made her sigh. Her shoulders slumped back down, and her fingers began their natural massage once again, while pulling Dean closer to kiss her soft skin.

The big man continued to be gentle, rocking his head back and forth along her panty line to skim his lips right where he knew it would tickle. But she didn’t laugh. Instead she shuddered.

Feeling light stubble barely scrape at her skin where Dean didn’t turn his face fast enough, but even that tiny twinge of pain was making her breath quicken. However, it was when Dean introduced the tip of his tongue that the inexperienced girl almost collapsed on the spot.

All she could do was use his head as an anchor as he swiped that soft warm spear extraordinarily low on her belly, occasionally gasping when he dipped it just beneath the hem of her cotton panties.

“ _Oh_. .” she breathed, bowing toward him involuntarily. At the breathy little declaration, the older man seemed to gain a little more confidence in his skilled actions, for instead of just sweet little kisses and gentle licks he introduced some sucking into the mix. . releasing a high groan from the young girl.

It was music to his ears.

After all, Dean Winchester was very much one for taking satisfaction in the sounds of a woman’s pleasure. . he just had to actively ignore the fact that this wasn’t a woman at _all_. It was a fifteen year old girl. But she _needed_ it.

That’s what he knew, and that’s why he was doing this.

Those thoughts exactly, plus a sick twisted little y-chromosome lodged into his DNA, gave him the desire it took to move his lavishing lips down to kiss the girl through her panties. Not quite low enough to touch her lips, but low enough to make her want him to. . and to make him want to.

Crystal was trembling. A mess really.

“D-Dean. . I-I don’t. .” he was mewling quietly, unwilling to show him how much she was enjoying this just yet. What she didn’t know was that through his years of experience, he already knew.

“It’s okay,” he spoke muffled on her cheap cotton Walmart underwear, “it’s okay sweetheart. . just let go. No judgment.” and with that, he ducked slightly lower to kiss the top of her slit, wiggling his warm firm tongue into it through her panties at the very top.

It was making her ache and practically convulse. The rugged, eager man was now lapping voraciously right at the spot where thigh met sex, just on the edge of her panties where he occasionally peeked his tongue past to just barely graze the side of her outer lips - he wanted _in_.

It was maddening to become hot all over from the huffed breaths puffing from his blown nostrils, feeling his teeth bite lightly at the pulse point at the top of her inner thigh. . The inflamed girl was aching to feel that greedy mouth on her most sensitive spot; it was a need, so what she did next was purely robotic and the result of her aroused needy daze.

She reached down and pulled her panties to the side. Dean just barely pulled off to let her adjust the fabric, pupils dilating when he saw bare and wet, all his to feast on for the second time. . but he worked to keep himself in check.

No need to rush this.

Crystal whined, head tilted upward with her eyes squeezed shut, waiting to feel that wonderful skilled tongue on her bare sex at any moment.

It seemed like he was taking a long time to stare. The small girl felt so desperate for him that she brought her other hand lower to completely move her panties out of the way, exposing all of herself to him. . begging him silently to have a little taste.

And then she felt it.

A feather-light kiss on the top of her slit. . and another slightly lower. . and another lower. . lower. . until he placed a kiss over her tiny opening. It was drenched and _begging_ for attention, but he settled for pressing his tongue flat over it and giving a strong lap all the way back up to her wanton clit.

The action punched a groan from Crystal and she swayed unsteadily as her knees continued to shake and jelly. Whimpers and tiny whines floated above him when he simply nuzzled into her swollen sex, tongue in his mouth and nose at her clit, until his lips were basically buried in hers, and then he just sat for a moment.

She could feel him inhaling through his nose and mouth, the contact was godly but the lack of movement was hellish, it was all she could do not to grind. When she looked down on him, his eyes were lightly shut in what appeared to be bliss as he scented her greedily.

Dean was obviously the kind of man who could bask happily in the taste and scent of a woman. . he even did it - likely for his own enjoyment - the night he raped her. She grimaced and grounded herself. _Best not to think about that night._

Finally a key word slipped out,

“Pleease. .” she quietly moaned, tightening her grip on the crotch of her panties. His shocking green eyes snapped open to lock with hers and as if that wasn’t enough to lose the air left in her lungs, Dean began to lick into her. Hungrily. Measuredly.

His firm wet tongue was just on the verge of breaching her opening with his strong licks, and he nuzzled his nose against her clit as he tasted from her. She was panting. Groaning. _Needing_.

“Oh. . oh God _Dean_. .” she whispered, rocking forward slightly to press herself more firmly against his buried face. It was then that his lips breached and he ate his way up her throbbing pussy to grab onto her clit.

The visual was almost too much for the young girl, but the _feeling_. . well the feeling was about to kill her.

Dean himself was breathing ragged at this point. His eyes seemed to be a shade darker, like a dim forest, and his ministrations seemed to become increasingly aggressive. Cloud nine however, didn’t have much of a vantage point when it came to spotting warning signs. .

Crystal was blissfully unaware of the primal male coming undone beneath her. It was all he could do to keep his hands clasped behind his back.

“ _Ah_!” finally some volume saturated the room when he suckled her clit between his swollen slick lips, and he vibrated her with a low growl when she began to pull on his hair. Her hips faltered forward, slicking juices against his bristly chin as he trapped her clit with his lips and began to lick on it zealously.

Each time he groaned into her it was like the low register vibrated through her body, resonated through her pussy and up her spine, making her shake harder than fear ever did.

“I-I think. .” she whined, reddening with the knowledge that he was looking at her, totally at attention while he fed on her most sensitive area. . her most private area. Dean was the only man who’d seen it. The only man who’d tasted it. And he loved it. “I think I’m gonna. .”

“Mmmmm. .” he rumbled against her, suddenly releasing her nerve nub to nod his head up and down, slurping her juices and licking her entire sex deep and hard. He was simply devouring her. . and it felt divine. . his tongue catching on her aching opening, his lips and teeth grazing her clit on every pass,

“Dean -” she whimpered, uncertain and a little frightened at the impending orgasm. It was gonna be biblical. “I’m g-gonna -” and just like that, the experienced man snapped his attention right into her swollen nerve bundle and sucked hard, lapping sharply when he felt it begin to twitch,

“ _Ooohh_. . oh. . oh. .   _oaaahhh_! _AH_!” she screamed. Coming with sharp jerks of her body and loss of all awareness, while she wailed and sobbed at the mind crushing waves of pleasure that Dean was still suckling out of her.

That white hot coiling in her belly snapped with such overwhelming euphoria that she released her panties to snap against the side of Dean’s face as he continued to feast on her greedily and competently.

Those little fingers anchored back into his hair, pulling him tight against her as she rode out the lasting orgasm, grinding slightly against his lips, teeth, and still-writhing tongue.

“Mmph,” he grunted into her, tasting the sweet juices of her climax as they practically poured down his chin. He fucking loved it - right here Dean was in heaven. Crystal’s breath began to stutter when her orgasm finally began to fade. . adorable noises of confusion sounded off in the room when she felt Dean’s treatment border on uncomfortable.

The man smirked when he felt those little hands in his hair begin to tug him back from her sensitive sex, but he made her work for it, only complying and ceasing his favorite version of foreplay when she began to softly sob at the feeling of being over-stimulated.

Honestly he thought it was the funniest thing to do that to girls - one second they're begging for his mouth and the next they’re practically in tears begging him to stop. Of course he wouldn’t make _this_ girl cry - he’d already done that enough.

So he sat back on his heels, allowing her hands to drop from his hair to contentedly lick the residual taste of her from his lips. Sweet. Just like he remembered.

Crystal was running her hands over her stimulated body, squeezing instinctively on her breasts and cupping her throbbing pussy where the underwear moved back in place. It was already soaked with her orgasm.

When she finally regained her composure - for the most part - she noticed that Dean was still breathing heavily, his eyes were practically black with dilation, and his whole body was quaking with excitement. She shivered at the sight, feeling like he was a hairsbreadth away from snapping and ravaging her mercilessly.

Dean was clearly extraordinarily unstable.

Hoping that all of those promises of safety were valid, Crystal swallowed and asked,

“Will you _touch_ me?” his wild green eyes snapped up to her nervous blue ones, “W-with your hands?” she hoped that he would continue to be gentle if she eased into it all. . but those flaring nostrils and that thick tousled hair reminded her a lot of that night in the cabin.

Again, she forced herself not to think about that.

The capricious hunter swung his muscled arms forward and heaved a huge steadying sigh before planting on giant hand on either of Crystal’s feet. Those rough destructive things made her nervous, but she tried to battle it all down - this _had_ to work, it had to _heal_ her. . Dean was going to take it all back.

Slowly and calmly, Dean ran his large calloused hands from her ankles to her hips, gripping the hem of those dastardly panties and beginning to pull them down, checking her face for any red light. She looked frightened - understandably so - but he continued, knowing that there wasn’t a chance in hell the little girl would ever be unafraid.

So he was checking for terror only, _then_ he would stop.

“S’okay. .” he murmured, feeling her relax at the sound of his voice, “M’not gonna hurt ya.” he took her very conservative underwear down slowly until they dropped from her knees, leaning forward to plant a wet warm kiss to her excited sex.

It made her swoon.

She could feel his breath caressing her down below as he ran those rough hands up her body, sprouting goosebumps along the way, until he was able to palm her small breasts. She tensed, recalling his assault on her underdeveloped chest that fateful night, he felt it but only continued to knead her gently while he smacked another kiss to her pussy.

Dean was _worshiping_ her really, if only she knew how much self control he was implementing at the moment. If only she knew that he was running out of it. Crystal places her much smaller hands over his, enjoying the tender massage and almost protesting when he took it away,

“Keep that up for me baby,” and she did, startling when those hands migrated down to her sex to brush at her opening,

“ _N_ - _no_ ,” she stuttered, nervous to let him in just yet, and he froze. Eye contact was held when he nodded at her and just simply started to stroke her still-glistening folds,

“It’s okay, not yet then baby girl, I understand. .” he rumbled, rubbing her in all the right places with those thick digits. It surprised both of them when she came lightly again from only that, “Damn.” he growled, “It don’t take much to get you started.”

His voice was different somehow. Warning signals fired to her synapse and made her snap her eyes open to study him, and what she saw made her stomach flip. The expression on his face was ravenous really, and out of nowhere he shot up from his knees to stand tall, making her jump back with a fearful yelp.

Dean was breathing ragged, shoulders rising and falling with each breath. His eyes were darker than she had ever seen them, save for when he was assaulting her, and his mouth was hanging slightly with the haze of obvious lust.

“D-Dean,” she whimpered, backing away and bringing her arms up even before he started advancing, frightened of how lascivious he looked. When her back hit the wall was when she really started to dread, Dean closed in quickly, towering over her and making her feel tiny with his substantial size. “ _DEAN_!” she cried, pressing away from him and squeaking loudly when his strong fingers took up on her sex once again.

This time they were _very_ insistent.

“So _pretty_ baby. .” he purred, leaning down far to nuzzle into the crook of her neck, kissing and nipping sensually on her pulse point.

“Dean wait -” she was cut off with her own yelp when his exploring fingers dropped low to her quivering entrance yet again,

“Shhh,” he hushed in her ear, vibrating with need, “It’ll feel good princess, I promise.” he sealed that promise with a hungry kiss to her trembling lips, pushing forward with enough force to tilt her head back, and swiping his tongue past her lips so she could taste herself.

The seasoned hunter likely didn’t even realize how dominant he was acting, it was only in his nature after all. But it was frightening Crystal, the way he was claiming the kiss and being a little rough with it.

Most girls enjoyed that - even she couldn’t deny the natural sparking - but she was getting nervous at the building roughness.

One of those thick fingers slipped past her outer lips, teasing the entrance of her sex expertly, like he’d done this a thousand times. It was making her ache and squirm, but she whined nervously on his lips while he groaned huskily at the feel of her,

“Oh. . w-wait. .” he had to have heard the unease, and he responded with a sultry,

“Don’t worry I’ll only give you one to start out with baby, that’s nothin’.” But it wasn’t ‘nothin’, not to her.

The man's fingers were fairly large and when he started to dip that middle digit into her tight ring, she actually yelped, gripping his biceps and screwing her face up as she waited for the pain that she _knew_ from past experience, came with any breach.

It was confusing when there was none. Even when Dean’s finger was submerged clear to the final knuckle there was no pain, fullness sure, but no abhorrent agony like last time. She cracked open her eyes to find his zeroed in on her face,

“See baby girl? I’m not gonna hurt ya.” she pulsed around that single finger, earning a hooded smirk and the start of delicious swirling,

“Just. . just go slow?” she asked pleadingly, and he answered with a gruff,

“I’ll damn sure try,” kisses were placed continuously along her jaw and throat, migrating down to her breasts where he sucked and licked on her hardening nipples in a borderline loving way. That one thick finger was now pumping in and out with growing vigor, and she took a chance in lifting a knee to hook it on his hip,

“Good girl,” he purred, hinting his index finger into her folds and she tensed again, “Shh, shh, sweetheart it’s a reward, not punishment.” And she felt that reward when he sunk a second finger alongside the first, the stretch was there but it was delightful and it made her gasp and arch against him.

He rumbled, “There’s two,” trailing his lips back to hers to mumble against them, “you’re doin’ so good for me little girl.” Just before he kissed her hard. Her little body jumped each time he scissored inside, and that expert hand was stirring a storm within her.

Dean growled and pressed his palm flat against the top of her slit, grinding her clit into mush as he quickly bobbed his fingers in and out of her tightening canal.

“So tight. .” he groaned softly, “Smaller than I remember.” In the back of her mind she knew it was because last time Dean didn’t care how inadequate she really was for his sheer size - in fact it probably made him giddy in knowing that it would cause her that much more pain.

“Y-your fingers are s-so _thick_. .” she slurred thickly, undulating her hips up into his hand as that terrific pressure built. “Oh my. . .”

“Gonna come on my hand princess?” he nuzzled into her neck to nip her earlobe, “I can feel it. . I bet if I touch this little spot right here you’ll just. . .” suddenly he snapped both fingers upward and ground roughly against something that made her scream,

“AHHH!” She convulsed, “D- _DEAN_!” He jerked his fingers up and down, battering her g-spot with enough force to make him grunt, while she convulsed violently against him.

“Ride it out baby,” he whispered roughly in her ear, relishing the sounds she was making. Choked cries, and desperate whimpers. Again, Dean only stopped his glorious fingering when she reached down to grip his wrist when the sensations became too much.

Fuck she was so tight that Dean wondered if his two _fingers_ would make her sore.  

Taking advantage of her post-orgasm daze, the seasoned hunter lifted her by her raised knee and another hand under her ass to move to the bed. Although he was as hard as granite beneath his jeans, he kept his head enough to realize climbing atop her could be scary for her.

So he did what a gentleman would, turned to lie back on the mattress, and then laid the limp panting girl on top of him. It was then that she felt his hardness through his pants as he positioned her to straddle him like some sort of doll, she whimpered at the feel of it.

It wasn’t lost on her what that thing could do.

“Come’re sweetheart, sit up.” Dragging her body upright, Crystal gazed down at the beautiful man beneath her with a mixture of lust and fear.

Her little hands splayed across his chest just under the angry red cut and his satanic looking tattoo, and he only gave her a moment to calm before he took it upon himself to pop the button on his jeans.

With an audience, Dean took down the zipper and pushed the rough fabric down as far as he could, leaving his tented boxers as the only barrier between Crystal and his solid erection. She looked frightened, but there was nothing he could think to say.

Teenage horniness was on his side however, and he knew that, so when curiosity got the best of her he wasn’t surprised. The girl slowly pinched the hem of his boxers and pulled down, peeking over them like she was expecting something to jump out at her - which something sort of did as soon as the boxers moved over his large tip.

The thing sprung up, surprising the young girl with it’s liveliness and she balked backward a fraction, blue eyes wide and apprehensive. Dean watched her patiently, not wanting to push her into doing anything - for fuck’s sake she was staring at his dick like it was gonna hold her down and fuck her _itself_.

A soft breath puffed out of her trembling lips. It was clear to Crystal why Dean had caused her so much pain that night, never before had she really gotten a look at him, but now. . she was surprised it hadn’t _killed_ her.

_No wonder he didn’t let me look at it before he fucked me. ._

Finally she said something, “It’s. . God it’s so big. .” it was clear that the fact frightened her more than it would a grown woman. Hell, Dean had even run into chicks _his_ age who practically just begged to give him a blowjob instead, so no, he wasn’t criticizing Crystal at all.

“I know,” Dean answered honestly, “s’okay sweetheart, you were made for this.” She didn’t look convinced by that line at all, so he added, “I’ll stop whenever you ask me to, I swear I won’t be mad.”

“You won’t?” She flicked her worried gaze up to him and his heart broke for the thousandth time because of her,

“No. I won’t.” He took her hands in his, wincing at how even that innocent contact made him twitch, “Go as slow as you want, I’m not gonna rush you.” She mouthed the word ‘okay’ and appeared to work up all of her courage to simply reach out and touch him.

He couldn’t help but groan brokenly at the long awaited contact, but all she did was hold it. It occurred to him that she might not know what else to do,

“Get it nice and wet sweetheart, it’ll be easier for ya in the long run.” The long run meaning when he fucked her again. She shivered and asked,

“Do I. . do I have to _suck_ it?” Despite the fact that Dean involuntarily growled at those words, he managed to say,

“No -” and he closed his eyes, “No you don’t gotta do that, just - ah fuck - would ya at least move your hand a little?” She did immediately, hoping that he wasn’t becoming aggravated. Then taking a chance, she leaned forward and spit on it, slicking up his thick shaft as it ran slowly down the wide pink tip.

“ _Shiiitt_. .” he hissed, hips jerking slightly even though handjob was extremely inexperienced. “More baby, go ahead and slick it up more for me.” Honestly, while it felt great for Dean, his commands and her actions were entirely in her best interest.

He was worried at first that she might just try and ride him with only the slick from her orgasms, which would have worked, but she was just so fucking tight that a little extra wouldn’t hurt. Wouldn’t hurt as much as _‘not enough’_ anyway.

Taking a chance, Dean reached down to gently graze his fingers around her sex in sort of a tickling motion, he knowingly applied featherlight pressure that would eventually drive her made. Sooner rather than later perhaps seeing as she was already trying to grind down on them.

“Dean. .” she whined, pumping him haphazardly, “I _neeed_. . .”

“What baby girl?” He breathed,

“I-I need. .” she panted, trying to get more pressure from his teasing fingers, “I need _you_!”

“Fuck, you got it,” he clipped suddenly bucking up to jolt her astride him, hovering with the full length of her thighs just over the tip of his throbbing cock.

“ _Shit_.” she whimpered, checking in with his darkened eyes again to receive a gentle nod. Crystal had her shoulders tight and her arms straightened to the max as she braced herself on his muscled stomach - just hanging over his manhood like she thought there would be pain if she even touched it.

Dean laid back and watched, not wanting to coach or prompt in case the girl wanted to back out. This was for her healing after all, there couldn’t be a repeat of their last encounter or else all was lost.

Crystal was scared. She needed him but she was scared.

It was strange feeling so many conflicting emotions at war within her, some of them more deep seated and ancient than the rest. When Dean reached down to grip the base of his shaft, she stretched up on her thighs and waited for some direction from him.

“Settle down,” was all he said before gripping her right hip and forcing her to sit her opening on the tip of his dick. When she whimpered and chopped a gentle sob, he glanced up at her, “Whenever you’re ready.” she worked to relax, realizing that he wasn’t just going to force her all the way down on him like a savage.

Crystal fumbled around with her hands momentarily before bracing one on his forearm and the other holding his hand on her hip. Feeling protective, Dean flipped his hand and laced his fingers with hers, noticing that she began to squeeze that hand just before she started to sink down.

The process was slow. Crystal whined as the large head of him began to breach her tiny opening, it felt impossible, like trying to jam a pencil through the eye of a needle.

Eraser first.

“ _Aaah - aaahh_. .” she moaned, shuddering as she just continued to apply pressure. Dean was gritting his teeth, holding himself steady so that lowering was all Crystal had to focus on, but it was all he could do not to thrust up into her.

The head of him was pressing down instead of breaching her at first and all at once the entire thing popped up into her tiny pussy with a deafening shriek from the girl.

“ _Ow_ , ow, ow, f- _fuck_ -” she whimpered, stilling completely and squeezing him involuntarily. Dean thought for sure she was gonna break his hand. The man appeared to be on the verge of telling her something, when she surprised both of them by continuing down.

A tear slipped down her cheek, but she was determined to take back what he had done two months ago, determined to make this her first time, and more than anything determined to forget what happened that night. It couldn’t define her sex life - she wouldn’t let it.

So she took him, sliding down his shaft until she almost hit the base when suddenly he bumped into her back wall. Blue eyes blown wide, she looked down, panting and sweating with the unbelievable stretch to see that Dean had bottomed out with an inch to go.

“What. .” she started, trembling violently as she sat impaled on his thick rod. Dean explained through clenched teeth,

“Could open up more as we go, maybe not, we’ll see. It ain’t a big deal at all princess.” Even though he said it with a wink, every muscle in the man’s body was taut with strain and when he released his member to find her other hand and hold it, he ended up popping every joint in her fingers with his grip.

Yeah he was almost gone.

After a moment to adjust, Dean jumped his hips, making her gasp but begin to move up and down. The stretching feeling wasn’t fading very quickly but she found that the slight amount of pain that came with it was actually _enjoyable_ \- especially when she finally allowed herself to make noise.

The rim of his dick drug wonderfully through her tunnel, catching every little nerve ending along the way with it’s vastness, and each time he touched bottom it jolted her dramatically and tightened something low in her belly with each hit.

Dean released her hands to grip her hips and increase the pace, making her fall forward at the reaction he was causing deep in her sex. Of course he immediately took a nipple into his mouth and fucked up into her, coaxing her hips into a rhythm to ride him with.

“Ah _Dean_!” she wailed into his ear, biting the pillow beside his head to muffle her kneeing cries of pleasure. “It’s soo fucking big - Jesus it’s so fucking _biiiig_. .” she was whining and whimpering riding him toward place he so often took her to, and in no time at all she was close for the third time that day.

“Shit girl,” he growled, popping a nipple out of his mouth, “I can feel that little cunt - she wants to come don’t she?” talk like that should have taken her back to the cabin, but there was so much sensation that the cabin was honestly the last thing on her mind.

In the forefront was this climax that continued to get away from her - she would be right on the edge only to make a wrong move and have it disappear.

“Dean! I-I-”

“Yeah baby come for me, I gotta feel you come -”

“I _can’t_! D-Dean I can’t - I can’t. .” she was panting, rising up to ride with a new angle and vigor, only to chase that sneaky orgasm away again, “ _Deeeaan_. .” he still wasn’t taking any initiative, “Please let me come!”

“Come for me baby,” he snarled, but she couldn’t,

She whined brokenly, needing more than anything to come. Denial was starting to hurt her. “I-I can’t. . Help me! Let me comeee. .” she was so inexperienced that she was accidentally denying herself a climax repeatedly.

However, Crystal’s mind blanked and she finally landed on the right words, “Dean _make_ me come!! _Please_ make me come!” Those magic words unleashed the animal in the man beneath her, and in the blink of an eye Crystal was flipped to her back and being fucked like he hadn’t seen a pussy in years.

“Aahhh! Fuck!” she screeched, flailing to grip at his shoulders and hold on for dear life as he slammed into her once, twice, three times before she was flying. The orgasm was so intense the young girl actually blacked out for a moment, seeing nothing but white and hearing nothing but ringing as her body was ravaged by brutal pleasure.

Ruthlessly, Dean fucked her orgasm rougher than he would admit, drawing out high pitched shrill screams from the tiny teenager as she convulsed and jerked beneath him. It was natural.

It was where Dean belonged.

In control.

Without wasting a second waiting for her climax to die, Dean attacked her clit with his thumb, pinning her hips down with the rest of his hand as he circled that puny spasming nerve bundle.

Just as he hoped, it hurled Crystal straight into another screaming orgasm, this one violent in nature. So blinded by bliss, the young girl didn’t even realize that she was carving two identical claw marks into his shoulder blades as she came hard enough to make her sob.

Roaring like mad, Dean gripped both wrist and pinned them above her head before crushing his lips to hers savagely, shoving his tongue into her mouth to taste her while he demolished her.

Dean took the desperate squeezing of her thighs and the pleading sobs as a sign to slow down a little. . she needed a second to recoup, so he broke the kiss and stared directly into her eyes. His were so stormy and wild that she was almost frightened, if it wasn’t for the gratification saturating her body she would have been.

“I’ve got an idea,” he sounded husky and wrecked, “trust me?” Her answer was only honest,

“No.” but he only chuckled darkly,

“Fine. Flip over, on your knees - you know the drill.” her chest hitched and seized. _He wants. . he wants the position from that night?_

“I-” she whimpered, suddenly feeling very vulnerable, “I don’t know. .”

“Now.” he growled, causing her to shrink back, he was about to dominate her - more than he already had naturally.

_“On your knees,” the man panted, “Now.” he helped her, and even paused his slow thrusts long enough for her to get set, before plunging in at that new angle._ _“Ah!” she cried, realizing he was hitting the spot his fingers massaged earlier, only more roughly._

_“Oh! Oh God. .” she fell forward when her arms gave out, but Dean supported her ass, and his thrusts sped up._

With a quick kiss to her trembling lips, Dean pulled out of her tightness with a sharp sucking sound that made him groan. Wasting no time for fear of making him angry, Crystal flipped onto her belly and timidly rose up to her knees, keeping her elbows down just like her very first time. Dean couldn’t see that she was crying, but he could hear it.

“Crystal.” she mewled fearfully at his voice, “I’m not gonna hurt you sweetheart, nothing’s changed.”

“I’m -”

“I know you’re scared baby girl,” he interrupted, wincing at the frightful whine that exploded when he grabbed her hips again, “I know. But I promise baby, I’m gonna make you feel so good like this.”

Smoothly he entered her, meeting some resistance due to only her doubt, and he could see over her trembling shoulders that her hands were fisted tightly in the bed sheets. The girl was simply terrified. Strong fingers massaged her hips at the same time his deep voice massaged her eardrums,

“Goddamn. . gonna make you feel so fucking good like this.” He repeated the promise that he was already delivering with strong steady thrusts that were slowly increasing in speed.

“Oh my _God_. .” she twisted her face around in the blankets, biting her clenched knuckle,

“Fuck, you like that baby?” he groaned, now plunging into her at a breakneck speed, he was dragging her back against each thrust to meet him, so deep that it was almost impossible,

 _Aaaaaaahh_. .” she panted, digging her fingernails into the mattress and offering her ass up higher with the pop of her hips. He took it without mercy, but it was everything she needed.

Everything, because she was being driven, without blood and without blinding pain, to the top of the cliff. She was ready to jump off. The big hunter bent over her, fingering around her sex until he found that pleasure crux at the top of her slit, already twitching and dying to let loose.

_The girl gripped his wrist as he worked her nub expertly and with one final pinch her upper body bucked upward as she came screaming and sobbing._ _  
_ _“DEAN!”_

“ _DEAN_!” Warm wetness splattered on his hand and sprayed everything within a foot radius of her pussy, it made her scream in surprise and for a moment she thought she'd wet herself again, but was too wrapped up in the earth-shattering orgasm to care.

“Holy shit -” Dean rumbled, rubbing pointedly until the strange spatter happened again and then he took away his hand with a deep breathless cry. Hips stuttering and fingers tightening where they lie, Dean came once again inside of the little girl that could only be his.

When she felt that warmth spread deep within her, just like it had that night, she sobbed, but for a different reason than before. The girl was touching absolute euphoria. In fact, she hadn’t felt so calm in months.

It was as if Dean had satisfied her demons, the ones that convinced her every man was like Dean with the Mark, that sex would never be pleasurable. That she could never trust again. Yes, one fuck with the real Dean had shut them up - for a time at least.

“Dean. . Inside. .” she reminded him for the second time in his life once he had finally come down and started to breath again.

“Fuck. .” he breathed, staying seated inside her for a moment before seeming to snap to a quick decision and pulling out.

“Ah!” She jumped, but then screamed when his mouth latched onto her swollen still-pulsing sex. Only this time he wasn’t sucking out copious amounts of blood - but he was sure sucking alright. “ _Dean_!” she cried, overstimulated and unsure how to feel about what he was doing.

The experienced man finished slurping himself out of her with a sloppy smack of his lips and an identical evil grin from before,

“Not sure if that’ll help, but I definitely got some of the sons-a-bitches.” he shrugged, “We’ll take care of it if somethin’ happens, I highly doubt it will.” you saw a dribble of what had to be his own come seeping out from the corner of his mouth,

“You’ve. . you've got some. . uh. .” Crystal gestured to her own lip, blushing like mad while he seemed utterly unfazed.

“Oh what?” he mocked confusion, “You want a kiss?” and just like that, with her squealing and all, Dean gathered her up and turned her to plant his dirty sexy mouth right onto her tightly closed one.

After a moment of initial shock, Dean was finally able to coax Crystal into a passionate sensual kiss, where he entangled their tongues and allowed her to taste him. She moaned at the twang, slightly bitter with a hint of something just Dean.

The girl’s body began to sag in his grip, and he smirked on her lips, realizing that she might be about to fall asleep. He broke the tender kiss with a peck to the nose and lowered her down. . he wasn’t about to take sleep away from her, knowing it was probably the first she’d get in awhile.

Both bodies collapsed on the bed, jellied and quaking from lingering excitement, but Dean noticed that Crystal was almost immediately drowsy.

Her beautiful blue eyes were drooping as soon as her head fell on a pillow, so he took it upon himself to wrap her up into him; dragging her tiny body against his because of this strange need to protect her, to make her feel safe.

“You hurtin’ at all?” it was a question he asked sometimes fueled by pride, but for her it was genuine, it wasn’t his goal to make her feel him for the next week in remembrance.

“A little, but it’s okay,” she yawned, “I’m okay.” and then a moment later, “That was. .” he braced for failure, “Incredible.”

With a relieved sigh he affirmed, “It really was.”

Against him she was in bliss, his heartbeat lulled her, and strong breaths reminded her she was not alone.

All of those sleepless nights and building exhaustion caught up to her as soon as she came down from that final uproarious climax, and something deep in her soul told her she was about to sleep - actually sleep - for the first time since her life changed.

Only when she woke, would she think about what had happened here, for now she didn’t question it because for the first time in a long time she felt completely at peace.

That sleep was conquering her, muddling her thoughts and worries, but that deep voice - the one of both dreams and nightmares - snuck into her ear,

“I gotta leave before your momma gets home,” she had the capacity to feel heavy in her chest, “I’ll leave an address and my number in your nightstand. . I want you to call me whenever you need sweetheart. Show up at my door, I don’t care. Whatever you need, whenever you need it. . I’ll be there. Promise.”

“Thank you Dean. . for - for everything,” her voice was slurred and thick, just on the brink of sleep, but she heard him chuckle softly at being thanked for sex. It was so much more than that though, and he knew it too.

“Crystal,” he traced the bone in her hip jutting out just beneath his fingers, “I. . I’m so sorry. About that night - everything. I’m just so fucking sorry.” There was heartbreak there, so she made sure the final thing she said before long-awaited sleep took her under was,

**“It’s okay.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome! Always. Love to hear from you all <3  
> Thank you so much for reading!! Hope you enjoyed~
> 
> For tentative update info you can look on my profile :) I have a few posting dates lined out for you guys, it'll update whenever I do so you can look there if you're wondering what I'll be updating next and when. . you know for those of you who are to timid to ask me ;) Love ya'll <3
> 
> Come kink with me on Twitter @DirtyMind_Girl -- I finally started one up for my Archive account :) Best decision ever. Say hello!


End file.
